One Boy, One Girl
by Hildebrant
Summary: Continuing on from Begin Anew Kira and Milly are finally married and are prepared to go to the next phase in a marriage: family. KM, AC, YOC, warning slight language in chapter 7
1. Chapter 1

Well to all who stuck with me through Back to You and Begin Anew here's the next arc in my Kira/Miriallia series, I hope you enjoy it now on with the fic.

_Two Years Later_

Kira Yamato looked around his bedroom, the one he shared with his wife Miriallia. They had shared it since they had gotten married two years ago. The wedding was somewhat eventful, from Dearka Elthman's bursting in and nearly ruining it, to he and Milly sharing a kebab with two different sauces, no thanks to his sister Cagalli and comrade Andrew Waltfield. He also remembered helping her cut the cake. He had never seen her so nervous, ever since that one incident on the Archangel, she was always nervous around knives, but she had calmed down as soon as he placed his hand on hers.

Kira looked down at the still sleeping form of his wife, and smiled at how content she looked, so much like such an angel in that shape. Leaning down, Kira planted a kiss on her cheek, prompting a smile from her and having her rub her hand over his cheek. "Morning sleepyhead" Kira joked as he lowered himself down and wrapped his arm around Milly's waist.

"So how late do you have to work?" Milly asked turning over so she now faced Kira. "Regular hours, although knowing that idiot Rumberg I may wind up working the weekend shift" Kira muttered leaning over and bringing Milly with him, allowing him to look up at the ceiling.

"I wish you didn't have to work late all the time." Milly said sadly. "Yeah I know, I want to spend as much time with you as possible, and if I could do this and get paid I'd just do this all day" Kira said moving to get more comfortable, this only lead to him getting hit in the head with a pillow. "Slacker" Milly said chuckling, holding the offending pillow in her clutches. "You are a very bad girl for doing that." Kira said with mock anger in his voice. "For doing that, you may have to be punished very severely" Kira said rising up and ready to close in on Milly. "Ah ah ah, punishment will have to wait for later Romeo, unless you want to be late for work?" Milly enquired as she rolled away from Kira just in time. "Damn" Kira said as he threw back the covers and gave Milly a quick kiss on the lips before going into the shower, leaving Milly to take care of the bed making. just as Milly finished folding over the comforter, when something came to her, something she had just remembered. "Oh Kira, happy birthday" Milly said walking over to the bathroom door. she watched as it opened, with Kira coming through the door, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and a toothbrush protruding from his mouth. "thanks honey" Kira said as he made his way to his closet, picking out his usual shirt and slacks for work. Once dressed, Kira walked out to the kitchen and sat down to his toast and eggs breakfast, while Milly took over the shower. Kira finished off his orange juice and walked by the door, waiting for Milly to come out, she soon came out of the shower wearing a bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel, she soon stopped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her

"I'll see you later tonight sweetheart" Kira said embracing Milly and holding her close. "Mmm I can't wait, happy Birthday honey" Milly said as she leaned up and kissed Kira on the lips, which he fully accepted and returned hungrily. "So how are we going to celebrate my birthday?" Kira said going behind Milly yet continuing the embrace. "Oh, I'll think of a few things" Milly said mischievously. Kira leaned into kiss her again and she accepted. "You need to get going, or you'll be late for sure" Milly warned Kira.

Milly watched as Kira walked out the door with a smirk still on his face from being so close to her. Watching as he walked to the bus-stop, she began to think of later tonight, and what they'd do. eyeing her camera and the scanner in Kira's room he had gotten her for christmas a year back, Milly then thought of just the thing for Kira and her to do later tonight.

Kira sat in his cubicle and had just finished another of his usual chats with Milton, listening to him threaten to burn down the building if he didn't get his stapler back. Looking over the screen of his computer again, he typed in a few more controls when he heard someone come over to him, and lean down over his cubicle. "Heyyyy Kirrra" Kira felt his eyelids droop down and his brow furrow in frustration at the sound of the voice he despised, The voice of William 'Bill' Rumberg his boss and chief of staff at Initech. "Yes Mr. Rumberg" Kira said, trying not to sound too upset in the tone of his voice. "Weeee Mayy Need you to take the weekend shift this weekend so if you could just, show up here Saturday at nine then that'd be great oookkayy?" He had done it again, he made Kira work the weekend shift all the while in that annoying tone of voice of his, Kira found himself ready to pound down on his keyboard in frustration when something came up, an email message from Milly. Clicking the open button Kira's eyes almost fell out of their sockets at what he saw. Milly was sitting on the bed wearing only a pair of blue bra and panties with a pair of knee high stockings like she wore for her military uniform, with her robe flowing out around her arms. To her right was a typed in word balloon with the words: "Happy Birthday Kira, we'll celebrate later tonight" the words ended with a winking smiley button. Kira quickly closed the message and leaned back, finally exhaling after seeing his wife in such a suggestive pose. Kira looked up at the clock, Ten a.m, quitting time for him came at four P.M., and it unfortunatley couldn't come quickly enough. 'This is going to be a long day' Kira thought to himself while trying to stay under control.

Kira made his way home from the bus stop and walked home hurriedly to his apartment. quickly slipping in his key, he opened the door to find the living room dark, and lit by only a few candles. Something had caught his eye as he walked in, leaning down he saw it was a photograph. Examining the picture further he saw that it was a picture of Milly as she was in the scan she sent to him earlier. Looking forward he found another photo, and another, and another, each photo a little more risque than the last. Kira's excitement continued to grow more and more. as the photographs stopped at the door to the bedroom he and Milly shared.

Opening the door he saw the whole room was lit only by a few candles and a song in the background, the very same one he and Milly slow danced to two years ago. Looking around he saw the woman of his desire, laying on the bed in the same outfit she emailed him. "I've been waiting quite awhile" Milly said leaning back with a look of desire on her face. "I bet you have, and now I'm here to make it up to you" Kira said removing his tie and shirt while walking towards Milly.

Kira leaned down to Milly and let his lips rest on hers as he cuddled into her bringing the covers up over them. "Happy Birthday Kira" Milly said letting her arms wrap around Kira's neck. "Hmmm, thank you sweetheart" Kira said as he lay down on top of Milly. They went from there, with no sleep between either of them for the rest of the night.

_**One Month Later**_

"Okay so you have that doctor's appointment today and then you'll call me when you're done with the photo shoot?" Kira asked as he straightened his tie. "Yeah hopefully the doctor will be able to figure out what's going on with me I mean the vomiting, and flying off the handle all the time I don't know what's happening to me" Milly said as she combed her hair. "Okay I'm off, take care and I'll see you tonight sweetie" Kira said as he kissed his wife goodbye.

Milly walked to the door watching him make his usual trek to the bus stop. It hurt sometimes to see him leave and go off for another eight hour shift, but he had to put food on the table as well just as she did. Milly made her way over to the table picking up her purse and camera, she'd be leaving right after the appointment to a photo shoot for some buildings to be used in a newsweek magazine.

Milly exited the subway train and walked over to the gate marked with the name of the hospital she'd be going to. A trip in a taxi cab and a short walk later and Milly found herself at the entrance to the General Hospital of Deimos. Walking up to the receptionist, Milly spoke. "My name is Miriallia Haww Yamato, I'm here to see Dr. Gilstein" Milly said. "Ah yes he's ready for you, just go up to the second floor" The receptionist said before turning her attention back to her paperwork. Milly obeyed and walked over to the open elevator and clicked the second floor button. The elevator began it's quick ascent to where Milly's Doctor awaited. Milly walked down the hall where she saw a familiar face sitting in one of the chairs. She recognized it as one of the women that was at her wedding, one of the caterers. Milly was prepared to talk when someone emerged from the doorway. "Ah Mrs. Yamato, so glad you could make it, please come in come in" Milly would have corrected him on how she liked her name to be said but decided against it due to her wanting to know what her condition was.

Milly sat down on the bed and saw the doctor close the door and walked over to her. "Okay, I'm going to start with a blood test okay Mrs. Yamato?" Dr. Gilstein asked. "Yes that's fine doctor milly responded.

Kira typed up the latest findings of a project that he was working on concerning the ways for the pistons to move on a new construction vehicle. It was minor and Kira was glad to be working on something that wouldn't be used to kill off a bunch of innocent civillians. Kira clicked the final button so that the diagram would adjust to it's correct measurements when the phone rang. Picking up the phone, Kira answered. "Hello, Initech services this is Kira speaking how may I help you?" Kira said in the usual line he and his fellow employees were forced to ask anyone who called in.

"Kira, Kira it's me, Milly" Milly said in a very excited tone of voice. "Oh hey sweetie, are you back from the Hospital?" Kira asked as he started tapping a pen on a desk while chatting with his wife. "Yeah and, I have some important news to tell you when you get home" Milly said "You can't tell me right now?" kira asked wondering what was so important. "No, no sweetie I want you to hear this in person" Milly said, the excitement still in her voice. "Alright Sweetie I'll see you when I get home" Kira replied.

Milly clicked off her cell phone and turned away when she saw the girl rise up from her seat. She turned to face milly and spoke. "So what are you going to tell him?" she asked. "The truth of course, he's going to find out sooner or later" Milly responded with her hand on her stomach. "Are you here for the same thing?" Milly asked. "Yeah, but I dunno if it's true or not. Tests can lie sometimes" she said resting her own hand on her belly.

Resting her hand on the girl's shoulder, Milly offered some sympathy. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work out fine in the end" she said. "Thanks, what's your name by the way?" the girl asked. "I'm Miriallia haww Yamato, but you can just call me Milly or Mir for short" Milly replied.

"I'm June, June Jule, you can call me J.J. if you like" she said with a giggle. "I'll keep that in mind, anyways good luck" Milly said on her way out. As she walked out, Milly passed by a man with shoulder length white hair sitting in a car with a ghost of a smile on his face. "Sweetheart, that's wonderful" he replied to the voice on the phone. "I know Yzak we're going to be parents soon, I can't wait!" the voice on the other line said. "Me too June, me too" Yzak replied with a tear running down his face.

Kira got off of the bus and started on his usual path back home and started wondering what Milly wanted to tell him, and why it couldn't wait tll he got home. Arriving at his doorstep, Kira unlocked the door and walked into an empty living room. 'Odd' Kira thought loosening his tie. Kira walked further in and saw Milly sitting in the bedroom. Looking up, she saw Kira come in and her face burst into a smile. "Hey sweetie" Kira said as Milly rushed into his arms and embraced him.

"You said you had some news for me?" Kira asked his suddenly very enthusuastic wife. "Yeah, let's come into the living room" Milly said guiding Kira into the living room. "Alright, what's the big news?" Kira said looking into his wife's eyes. Wrapping her arms around her husband's waste, Milly began to speak.

"Kira, I think it's time we started thinking about expanding things around here, starting with us, all of us" Milly said with a smile. "Milly what are you saying?" Kira asked suddenly confused at his wife's words. "Kira, we're gonna have a baby, we're gonna start a family" Milly said. Kira took all of this in as best he could, and it came to him like this: Milly. Was. Pregnant.

Milly felt Kira start to slip out of her grasp and fall backwards, and onto the floor where he landed with a thud. Kira awoke not knowing how much time had passed, just that milly had just told him that she was pregnant and he had collapsed, 'Wait Milly's pregnant?' Kira thought. Looking up he saw Milly's face looking down at him. "I think I can guess how you feel about this" Milly said sadly. Catching on, Kira shot up and ran to Milly as her tears were threatening to fall.

"No, no no honey it's not like that at all, no don't worry" Kira said holding Milly close. "Y-you mean you're not upset? you're not angry, you don't want me to get rid of it?"Milly asked. "Absolutely not, I'd never ask that of you, ever" Kira said back hoping to convince Milly. "Milly, it sounds like alot to take in but, this is the best news I've ever recieved, I'm gonna be a dad, to a real baby, one that won't be grown in a tube and he'll have a father and a mother too, one that's real, I want you to have this baby, and I want us to be a family, all of us" Kira said embracing Milly. "Kira..." Milly said, her eyes threatening to pour tears. Leaning back, they both looked into each other's eyes, and came together with a passionate kiss. Once done, Kira pulled back and spoke. "Well, I guess we have some phone calls to make, do you want to go first? I imagine your mom will want to be the first to know" Kira said. Milly smiled and made her way over to the phone, prepared to let everyone know the great news.

Well everyone here's the first chapter to my newest arc, please leave your thoughts and review with comments on what needs fixed and anything else.


	2. Tonight and the Rest of my life

Well here's chapter two of One Boy, One Girl. I hope you all enjoy it. I own none of the characters now onto the fic.

Tonight and the rest of my life.

"Yeah Cagalli, that's right, Milly's expecting and I just wanted to let you know" Kira said to his now very happy sister. "You're kidding, I'm going to be an aunt and Athrun's going to be an uncle?" Cagalli said, the joy in her voice was very obvious. "Yeah that's right, now I have a few more friends to call and Milly has a few other relatives to call and spread the good news to" Kira said, preparing to hang up the phone. "Okay, I'll call tomorrow, I know it's late, gnight little brother" Cagalli said hanging up the phone. "Little brother, I'll remember that one day" Kira said as he hung up the phone. "Your turn sweetie" Kira said as he walked past Milly. They decided to take turns on who would call next. So far Milly had called and informed her parents, and one of her aunts. Kira had informed Cagalli, who would inform Athrun. He also called up Kuzzey, Sai and Andrew Waltfield, all of them had been very proud of Kira and said their congrats.

Milly took her seat next to the phone and dialed in a number she managed to remember after leaving the Archangel. It was the home phone number for Murrue Ramius, her former commanding officer who helped see them through so many battles. "Hello, is this Capt. Ramius? It is? okay my name is Miriallia Haww, you came to my wedding a few months back. Oh you remember? okay I just wanted to let you know that, Kira and I are expecting a baby, I just wanted to let you know" Milly said rising from her chair. "Okay thank you" Milly said hanging up the phone. "So how'd it go?" Kira asked as he made his way over to his wife. "It went fine, she told me congratulations and to send her a picture when the baby's born" Milly replied wrapping her arms around herself. "Anything wrong?" Kira asked putting a hand on her shoulder. "No, it just feels odd talking to her without being given orders" Milly said. "I'll bet you head's feeling weird without a headset right?" Kira asked mussling Milly's hair this earned him a giggle from his wife.

"So was that everyone?" Kira asked taking Milly into his arms. "Yeah, but I imagine they'll all be calling back tomorrow" Milly said, leaning into Kira. Planting a kiss on his wife's forehead and wrapping his arms around her, Kira spoke. "So, what will you do about the photoshoot?" Kira asked. "I talked with my editor and he agreed to let me take some shots around the colony only and after three months I'd handle office work like developing photos for other people" Milly explained. "That's good, because I don't want anything happening to you or the baby" Kira said wrapping his arms around Milly, letting them rub across her back. Milly let her head rest against Kira's shoulder as she closed her eyes. To her, life was good. She had a wonderful husband, a good job and a baby on the way. It seemed like things were finally starting to work out for the better.

Milly was startled when she felt Kira slip down so that his face was next to her stomach. Letting his left hand rest on the side of it, he let his lips kiss her belly, Milly felt a smile and a blush creeping across her face as she saw her husband show affection to their unborn child. "Now you're going to be with your momma for awhile, and I don't want you to give her a hard time you understand?" Kira said shaking a finger at Milly's stomach. "The baby's not even here and you're already scolding it" Milly said with a smile. "Don't worry honey, I'll make sure daddy doesn't go too hard on you" Milly said turning away from Kira, letting her hands rub the sides of her belly. She felt Kira come up behind her and put his hands over hers, so that both proud parents were letting their hands wrap around their unborn child.

Milly was far from showing signs of her pregnancy at the moment, but both of them smiled, knowing that within Milly was a life that she and Kira both created. Long ago she thought that she and Tolle would be in this position, but things managed to work out just fine. Tolle was gone but Kira had proven to be a worthy enough person to find a place in her heart, and she had no regrets. "How about you go take it easy and watch some TV while I get dinner started?" Kira asked. "Okay Sweetie" Milly said as she made her way over to the couch. Kira started on dinner, which consisted of some linguini pasta, Milly's favorite. Usually Kira only cooked half of a batch so there'd be enough for the next time they decide to make it, but Milly was now eating for two, so it was best to make an extra batch just in case she was still hungry.

Setting the pot down on the table, Kira piled some linguini onto a plate in front of his wife. "Dinner is served madam" Kira said sliding the plate over to Milly. "We both thank you sweetie" Milly said as she picked up her fork and began to eat her meal. Kira settled in to start eating his when he looked over and saw Milly start to really dig into hers. He had heard that she'd start eating more and it looks like he had heard right. Kira finished off half of his meal when he looked over and saw Milly scoop out another helping for herself. 'So much for leftovers' Kira thought as he put another piece of Linguini away. Kira managed to secure one last helping for himself while Milly finished off the whole meal by herself, well not technically herself since she had help from the inside.

"I hope you got enough to eat for tonight" Kira said picking up the plates and heading over to the dishwasher. "Oh I did, thanks honey" Milly said assisting him with some of the plates. Kira watched as Milly helped in washing some of the plates off, letting his eyes drift down to her stomach and the bundle of joy she held within, he never felt happier than when he found out that he would soon be a father. There'd be alot of lost sleep and not so quiet days ahead of him, but that could wait, and he had all the time needed to prepare, and ask for advice from other people who walked down this road before.

Putting the last dish away, Kira walked over to Milly and embraced her from behind, letting his lips find the back of her neck. "You know we can't get that close anymore, at least not for awhile" Milly said as she let her hand rest on Kira's neck as he nuzzled her. "I can wait, I'm in no hurry to do anything like that, I'm just trying to get close to you and our baby" Kira said as he turned around facing Milly. Feeling somewhat guilty, Milly leaned in and embraced him. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little moody I suppose" Milly said leaning in. She felt Kira's hands come up and softly stroke her hair, she felt Kira's lips on the topof her head, feeling him kiss her through her hair.

"It's okay, act in any way that let's you feel comfortable, I don't mind at all" Kira said. Looking over at the clock, Kira spied the time being at Seven O' Clock, when something had just registered in his mind. "Did we get any mail today?" Kira asked. "No, I was in such a hurry to tell you the good news that it slipped my mind" Milly confessed. "I'll go check it" Kira said, heading out the door. Walking out to the front of their Apartment, Kira looked in and saw a few envelopes protruding from the slot. Pulling them out Kira returned to his apartment to check them.

"Okay let's see we have water bill, a phone bill and oh a wedding invitation" Kira said. This got Milly's attention and had her sitting beside him to see whom it was from. Opening the invitation up, Kira saw that it was from Sai, his wedding was being held three months from now. "Come to think of it he did mention that he was engaged" Kira said."think we can go?" Milly asked of her husband. "I don't see why not, unless something comes up in the next three months" Kira said.

"Okay then, I'll call Sai and let him know we get the invitation okay and we'll see him in three months, God I hope I can still fit into some of my clothes by then" Milly said looking at herself in the mirror she walked by in the room she shared with Kira. She hadn't developed a bump or any sort of swelling in her stomach just yet but she knew she would soon just as any pregnant woman would. Still, the sheer joy of being pregnant and the thought of being a mother only brought further joy to her soul. 'Only nine months to go' Milly thought happily as she headed over to the phone.

_Three Months Later_

Sai took another sip of whine from the glass as he and his new bride Cariala started eating their meal, which was catered by the same catering service that had done Kira and Milly's wedding. Milly had reccomended it when they were deciding on the catering, saying they had done a great job at their wedding and that quality would be assured. So far Milly had been right, the food was good and worth every dime. Looking over at Cariala, Sai felt like the luckiest man in the world being with her right now. Her hair was like ebony that flowed down her back like black water, and her eyes the purest green. Her personality was another plus as she would always find a way to lighten the mood, and usually always had a smile on her face, she was always what helped Sai calm down after a hard day at work.

Noticing that she was looking at something, Sai decided to get her attention. "Hey honey, what's up?" Sai asked. "Oh, I was just looking at the happy couple dancing over there, and how sore her feet must be" Cariala said. Looking over, Sai spied the sight of Kira and Milly slow dancing, and Kira holding Milly in a very unique dance position. Kira had one hand on Milly's shoulder, while his other hand rested on her growing stomach. Milly hadn't gotten that much larger, but she was definetley showing signs.

Getting up from where he was, Sai walked looked down to his bride. "Come on let's go say hi" He said. Rising with her husband, Cariala and Sai walked over to where they were dancing. "Hey you two glad you could make it" Sai said shaking Milly's hand. "Hey Sai congratulations" Kira said shaking Sai's free hand.

"Thanks Kira. Hey Milly looks like you're almost due aren't you?" Sai said gesturing to Milly's stomach. "It feels like it, I'm due for my ultrasound tomorrow so we can get our first look at the baby" Milly said, while rubbing her stomach, this got kira to smile. "Well we'll leave you two to your dance, congratulations Kira, Congratulations Milly" Sai said shaking both their hands. Watching him walk back, Kira turned his attention back to his wife and soon to be mother of his children.

"Well my dear, shall we continue where we left off?" Kira asked. "I thought you'd never ask" Milly said leting her hands wrap around Kira's neck.

Later on, once the celebration was done and everyone had gone home, Kira and Milly too had retreated to their apartment for some well deserved rest. Kira meanwhile had decided to do his poor wife a favor. Knowing that milly would be taking on more weight would only be adding some discomfort to her feet, so to help her feel a little better, Kira had taken to giving his wife a foot massage.

"Mmm that feels good Kira" Milly said laying her head back on the pillow of her bed while her husband continued to rub her sore feet. "Glad you like it Milly" Kira said continuing the massage. "Although I wonder if I should trust you to rub my feet knowing how much you like tickling me" she confessed. "Do I look that devious that I'd take advantage of my wife" Kira asked faking the sound of being hurt. "Yes" Milly replied with a smile. "Oh sweetie, I'm hurt, I thought you'd think better of me than that" Kira confessed.

"Don't worry honey I do, I also know you too well" Milly said in a knowing sort of voice. "You're right, you do know me too well" Kira said as he lightly stroked a finger up one of her feet. This got Milly to begin giggling a little, she then began to curse how ticklish she was and how Kira ALWAYS took advantage of it. Kira didn't continue his act but instead moved up to Milly and let his lips rest on hers. Milly was enjoying the kiss until something happened. A sharp pain shot through Milly's stomach and seemed to continue throughout her entire body. Kira felt Milly's lips leave his as he watched her whole body seem to contort in pain. "Milly, hey is everything alright?" Kira said holding Milly up. "Yeah, yeah must have been indigestion or something" Milly said righting herself and sitting up in bed. Kira let his hand wrap around her rubbing her back. "You gave me quite a scare back there Mir, I was really worried for a second" kira said. "It's probably nothing, nothing to worry about" Milly said wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing herself in to him.

Looking down at Milly's belly, kira began to shake his finger at it again. "Now listen here Junior, I will not tolerate you attacking your mother like that, so if you don't want to get grounded as soon as you're born I suggest you start behaving a little better from now on" Kira said in mock punishment. "Will you listen to yourself, threatening to punish the baby while it's still in my stomach" Milly said giggling. "Well I gotta lay down the rules here and show some form of discipline you know I can't let them have their way all the time" Kira said. "I'm also trying to be a good father, I don't want our child to hate me or anything, I just want to..." Kira was interrupted when Milly guided his face over to hers. "I think you'll do fine, you'll be a terriffic daddy to our baby" Milly said wrapping her arms around Kira's head, calming his fears. "Just hearing you say that and seeing how you are now Milly, is living proof, that you'll make a wonderful mother" Kira said to Milly. A smile found it's way across Milly's lips as they both lay back together content to be with one another.

The next day had arrived and both Kira and Milly had found themselves in the hospital room, ready to see the first image of their baby. Milly lay across one of the beds while Kira sat next to her. He had taken the day off from work, having earned at least a total of five days off for good attendance. Kira watched as the door opened and in walked Milly's doctor Herbert Gilstein came into the room. "Okay Milly, and Mr. Yamato I take it?" dr. Gilstein said eying Kira. "Yes nice to meet you sir" Kira said shaking the man's hand. "Nice to meet the proud papa, now let's have a look shall we" Dr. Gilstein said as a nurse wheeled in a cart with the supplies. Kira watched as Dr. Gilstein applied a type of gel to some device. "Okay Milly, this device will allow us to look in and get the first look at the baby, now hold still this is pretty cold" Gilstein said as he spread some of the substance across Milly's stomach. Milly lightly flinched at how it felt, the man was right, it was cold. Milly looked over and saw the monitor on the wall next to her flicker to life while the device was being moved around her stomach.

Observing the screen, Milly watched in the corner of the mostly black screen as a white outlined shape started to move slightly. Milly was speechless at the sight of her child moving before her, she felt Kira's hand grasp hers and give it a gentle squeeze, knowing he was feeling the same thing as her. Kira watched the screen again, but up in the upper right corner, he saw what looked like the same shape, moving around as well. "Umm doctor is this machine broken because, up in the top right of the screen..." Kira said pointing at the monitor. Looking where Kira was pointing, Gilstein observed, and only smiled. "Oh it's not broken mr. Yamato, that in the health business is something we like to call, fraternal twins" Gilstein said leaning back and adjusting his glasses.

Milly soon felt Kira's hand go limp at this, she too felt the shock finally catch up to her as it dawned on her. She would be giving birth to twins, more than one baby, and it sounded like it would be a boy and a girl. Kira at first felt odd, it was almost like finding out that he and Cagalli were siblings, like it was happening all over again. But this time would be different, these twins wouldn't be separated from each other, they'd know each other and grow up together once they were born, and they'd be raised by caring parents too. Kira spoke up when he saw the doctor heading over to the monitor. "Doctor Gilstein, I was wondering if we could have some photos of the babies?" Kira asked of the physician standing before him. "Of course, I'll have them printed up for you before you leave" Dr. Gilstein said.

The happy couple left the building with the photos and the good news. "Well we've got some phone calls to make, again" Kira said with his fingersi nterlocked with Milly. "Yep, yes we do" Milly agreed laying her head on Kira's shoulder. "So what say we get a little lunch and head back home and make the calls?" Kira asked. "That's not bad, but we really need to do some shopping for some things and see where the kids will be staying, they need a room afterall" Milly said. "You're right, we'll eat, shop and then go home and start making calls" They continued onwards until Kira noticed someone sitting in a cab at a stoplight. "Milly look, Cagalli! Cagalli!" Kira called out spying his sister in the car. Cagalli looked over and saw her brother waving at her. Rolling down the window Cagalli looked over and saw that it was Kira and Milly. "Hey you two, what's up?" Cagalli said. "Oh not much, just got back from the hospital and got Milly's ultrasound" kira said.

"Oh, so what'd they say?" Cagali asked. Kira responded by giving Cagalli the photograph that Dr. Gilstein had given them. "What's this?" Cagalli asked. "That's a photo of your neice, and nephew Cagalli" Kira said. To say that Cagalli was speechless, was an understatement. "Wow, deja vu" Cagalli said handing the photo back to her brother.

Well that's it, read and review and be on the lookout for chapter 3


	3. I will Remember

Here's the next chapter, it's short but it's something I've wanted to type and add in for a long time.I hope you all like it and don't worry, the next chapter should be up soon, well R&R I own none of the characters, I am using them for my own amusement, now onto the fic.

I will Remember.

Milly looked at her reflection in the mirror. Today was a day that she and Kira had set aside for a couple of weeks now. Today they'd be going to the cemetary to visit two people and letting them know how things had been going for the past few years. Milly sat about combing her hair thinking about what would be said, and what she would say to Tolle, especially when she showed up looking like she was now.

Four months had passed and she was beginning to show a little more. "Milly are you almost ready?" Kira said knocking on the bathroom door. "Yeah honey, I'm ready" Milly said as she sat down her brush. Exiting the bathroom she walked out to the living room and slipped on her shoes.

Kira interlaced his hand with Milly's. Looking over she gave him a smal smile and they walked out the door. The cab ride was silent, their hands were clasped together still, trying to give each other strength through their touch.

They arrived soon after and exited the cab. "Here's your fair, thanks for the ride" Kira said handing the driver a few bills. "Ready?" kira asked. "Yeah, I'm ready" Milly said. "Alright, we'll meet back here at the entrance when we're done okay?"Kira said. "Okay sweetie" Milly said kissing him.

Kira walked off as he went into the direction of the tombstone he was headed for. He looked off at one of the markers and saw where he could find it. Arriving where he wanted to be, he swept away some of the leaves that had blown over it and hid the name from the world. Stooping down, Kira spoke as he saw the name come into view. "Hey Flay, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Kira said sadly.

Milly continued on her own trek as she walked on towards her destination, it wasn't too far of a walk and she was thankful that all the tombstones were alphabetized. She arrived and stooped down as best she could in her current condition. Kneeling in front of the one labelled Tolle Koenig. "Hey sweetie, I know it's been a long time but I wanted to come here today and talk with you about what all has happened with Kira and me. We're expecting, twins, one boy and one girl" Milly said gesturing down to her swollen stomach.

"At one time I thought that it could be you and I like this, married and starting a family but things happen" Milly said sadly. "I won't pretend like you're gone or like what we had wasn't real or itnever happened. Being with you so long ago and the times we spent together are some of the happiest moments in my life, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world" Milly said with a smile on her face.

"Sometimes, I find myself thinking back to our time on the Archangel, and wondering if there was something else I could have done, something I could have said to keep you on the ship and by my side, but then reality hits me and I see that there wasn't. I'll never stop loving you Flay, I'll never forget you either" Kira said, brushing away some more stray leaves.

"I will mourn you always, but I have managed to move on with my life, and I am happy with what I've done, and the woman I've married, and of the future we've created. Flay, thank you for being the first to show me the kindness I needed when my life was in turmoil, I'll never forget it, and I'll always be thankful for having you in my life" Kira said placing his hand on the tombstone. He didn't know wether it was the sunlight on the exposed marker but for now it felt a little warmer to his touch than when he arrived.

Milly sat up from her seat on the grass and prepared to rise, giving one last look at Tolle's grave. "Goodbye sweetie, I'll never forget our times together,and I hope that someday we can see each other again and you can see the family that Kira and I are starting" Milly said walking away from the grave and back to Kira. She walked to the entrance and saw Kira arrive there just as she did. They both arrived at the same time, and as they did, they both let their lips meet in a single kiss. Neither knew whom kissed first, but that it was more than enough to give them solace.

"So what was that for?" Milly asked of her beau. "Because you're here, and you're with me" Kira said. "So what was that for?" Kira asked. "Because you helped me and were there for me when I needed it" Milly replied. Kira smiled at this and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch, what are you in the mood for?" Kira asked. "Some french fries and maybe some chinese, and maybe a really good salad" Milly said. "That's quite a bit" Kira said, silently worrying about the contents of his wallet. "Hey, I'm eating for three here show a little bit of sympathy" Milly scolded. "Right so which one in there is asking for the fries, or the chinese?" kira asked. This got Milly to start laughing .

They left the cemetary and back to their lives, but as they walked on, they hadn't noticed the two ghostly figures standing together in the cemetary. _"Does it hurt to see __them go?" _The girl asked. _"Yeah, but it does make me feel better knowing she's happy with him" _the young man's spirit said.

_"So you know what's going to happen, don't you?" _the girl asked, looking down at her hands. _"Yeah, of course I do, I just hope they're both able to weather it okay" _the young man mentioned.

Hope you all liked it. Now please read and review.


	4. Terrible Lie

Well here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, I own none of the characters,and please read and review. Now onto the fic.

Terrible Lie

Kira straightened his tie one last time and walked out to the kitchen to his breakfast. He walked out and saw his eggs in the skillet with the bacon now cooled.

Walking over he picked at the scrambled eggs and cut into them, and found them cold to the taste. Curious as to what had happened, he looked around for his better half. "Milly, Milly where are you?" Kira asked. He walked around until he saw her on the couch, curled up and sleeping deeply.

Walking over Kira knelt down beside her and let his hand rest on her cheek, rubbing it slowly. It had been Five months total since Milly had found out she was pregnant with the twins and she was beginning to show more and more. Kira moved his hand down to her belly and softly rubbed it, hoping that it would get through to their unborn children. He continued rubbing it and was prepared to let his lips rest on her belly when Milly spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Milly spoke up, rather harshly. Kira pulled away and looked up at his wife, to see an angry glare on her face. "Milly, you're awake, I just..." Kira said in an attempt to apologize and explain to his wife. She would have none of it unfortunatley. "I'm trying to get a little shut eye after having my heart kicked around all night and you try and wake me up!" Milly shouted. "I wasn't trying..." Kira said. "Well you did it anyways!" Milly fired back.

Kira was suddenly taken back. Milly had never yelled at him this badly, she and he had occasionally yelled but they had made up within a few minutes. "I didn't know you went to sleep, I came out here and..." Kira began. "And you wanted me to wake up and heat up your precious breakfast right?" Milly yelled back.

"No, it's nothing like that, I'm not asking anything from you, I just wanted to greet you when you woke up" Kira explained. "I don't need to see anyone right now, I need some rest" Milly shouted. "Okay I'm sorry" Kira said. "You're sorry, you're sorry, you're so goddamned sorry it's pathetic" Milly snapped. "What has gotten into you?" Kira asked, starting to lose his patience."Well that's a stupid question, since part of it came from you!" she yelled back again. Kira stepped back and put his hand against the wall and began to slowly breathe in and out, trying to remain calm.

"Oh what are you going to do now, are you going to go into your room and cry like you did back on the Archangel, just go ahead and cry, just go ahead and..." It was Milly's turn to be quiet as she looked into Kira's eyes, and saw anger burning in them the likes of which she had never seen. "I realize that right now you're only acting this way because you're pregnant, and that right now you need some space to breathe, so I'm going to give you all the space you NEED!" Kira yelled.

Grabbing his briefcase and walking out the door but not before slamming it on his way out. Milly took a few steps back, slowly taking in everything that had happened. she had just yelled at and mocked her husband, Kira, the very person that had given her a new lease on life, and she had chased him out. Milly collapsed on the floor and held her face in her palms, and slowly began to cry.

Kira stormed out of the apartment and walked down to the bus stop as he always did, but this time things were different. the spring in his step was out of frustration and anger from Milly and her apparent need to talk down to him just because she was having mood swings. Kira boarded the bus and took his seat. He began to seathe slowly over what had just happened, but as he came down he began to think of what had just happened. He had blown up at Milly, and yelled at her for something she couldn't control. 'What have I done?' Kira asked himself. He was prepared to get up from where he was when he felt the bus leave and take off. Kira looked back at his apartment as it dissapeared over the horizon, and along with his chances to make things right. "Milly, I'm so sorry" Kira muttered as the tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Milly walked into her editor's office with the necessary paperwork and newest photos. "Ahh Miriallia, glad to see you today, how are the little ones doing?" Joseph, her editor asked. "Doing just fne sir" 'along with driving me crazy' Milly added mentally still thinking back to the fight she just had this morning. "That's good, that's good, so will you be staying on with us for awhile or will you decide to take a maternity leave?" Joseph asked. "I'd like to stay on for a few more weeks sir, if that's alright?" Milly asked."That's okay with me but don't push yourself, we don't need you taking ill because you wouldn't leave when you could" Joseph spoke. "Yes sir" Milly said,gathering up some of the files and prints. She walked behind Joseph intent on delivering her packages when someone stopped her. Noticing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see John Peters, a fellow photographer, but hardly a friend. His appearance was of a neatly kept and cheezy suits and a pencil thin mustche. The guy was sleaze defined and went out of his way to photograph anyone in compromising positions, he would also have the photos graced with that of stupid headlines. He always managed to make Milly's skin crawl. "Hey Miriallia, nice day today isn't it?" John said in his usual over excited way.

"Yes John it is" Milly said, fighting not to roll her eyes. "So I noticed you're starting to show a little more there aren't you?" John pointed out to Miriallia's growing stomach. "Yes John I've only been like this for about five months now" Milly said trying to walk away and end this conversation.

"Oh well I just wanted to come and see how you and your little soon to be bundles of joy are doing, bet they're kicking in there like a couple of soccer players, must be a hassle carrying around a pair of coordinator twins isn't it?" John said, slowly leaning up against a cubicle. "I don't think that's any of your business John" Milly said stepping aside and proceeded to hand a file over to one of the other employees.

"Well no, but it could make for a helluva story, whattya say, do an article on 'Natural mother carries genetic freak babies, newer race threatens to overrun both Coordinators and Naturals' Ohh that's great it'll be my one ticket to stardom, I'll have editors from miles around just begging to hire me to work for them" John said with starsin his eyes. At this Miriallia, felt her face tighten into a glare and stormed off, desperate to get away from this idiot. 'Sometimes the anti-natural sentiments that some of the coordinators spouted out wasn't so false afterall, especially with idiots like John around.

Milly handed one of the last files over when suddenly something happened. A sharp pain shot through her entire body and she fell to her knees. "Ahh, what is this...what's happening?" Milly asked to no one as she felt her entire insides sting and cramp up. Milly looked up and saw Joseph run towards her. He shook her a few times but got no response. "Call the hospital, now!" Joseph ordered as he looked down at the fallen girl. He watched as one of her hands rested on her belly, while her mouth whispered a few syllables. "Kira...I'm sorry" Milly whispered to herself.

Kira watched as the pencil he was writing with snapped suddenly. "Ahh, dammit" Kira muttered bringing the broken writing tool up to his eye level. Sighing in frustration, kira blew off the broken tip and then shoved it into his pencil sharpener. It was slow today and not much had happened but the fight he and Milly had earlier this morning still hung in his ears, and the slow pace of the clock on the wall wasn't helping matters much. Kira returned his newly sharpened pencil to the form he was filling out when the phone began ringing. Reaching over, Kira picked up the noisy object and began talking. "Hello, Initech Services this is Kira speaking how may I help you?"Kira said in the usual response to anyone who called in.

"Mr. Yamato, this is Joseph Cansello, the editor and chief of the the magazine that your wife works for, I'm calling about a recent incident she had" Joseph spoke "What happened, is she alright?" Kira asked suddenly. "She collapsed and was rushed to the hospital, I'm calling to inform you that..." his call was interrupted when the person on the other line hung up and ran out the door.

"Okay Mr. Elthman it looks like you've sustained a busted lip and another set of bruised ribs. Honestly this is the fifth time this month you've been brought in to this hospital for getting into another street fight, what has gotten into you?" the doctor asked. Dearka said nothing, merely seething and thinking back to the fight he was just in. It had only been his chance to blow off some steam and forget about how the one woman he loved had abandoned him for that idiot.

"You take two of these for the next four days and you should be okay" Dearka took the pills from the physician and was oreoared to grab his coat when something caught his eye. He looked on as he saw a pregnant woman being wheeled in, and felt his jaw drop as he saw, that it was Miriallia. She was pregnant, she was carrying HIS child, she was... Dearka felt himself slowly squeezing the bottle of pills to the point of crushing the bottle.

Dearka rose from his seat and slowly followed behind the girl being wheeled in. This had gone too far, she was carrying his child, she was supposed to be his. She was rushed into the elevator by all of the doctors surrounding her. The doors closed and Dearka glued his eyes to the numbers above, to see where it was headed. The number stopped at floor seven. Dearka headed to the stairs and began to ascend to the girl who was rightfully his, and his alone.

Milly was hoisted up onto a bed by the paramedics and had a series of tubes being inserted into her, with a heartrate monitor set up right beside her bed. "Dr. Gilstein will be here shortly so just relax" one of the paramedics said to Milly. Milly leaned back on the bed and tried to relax. The pain had subsided but she still felt worn out from all of the excitement. Looking around she saw that at least an hour had passed, the hospital room looked exactly the same as the others she had seen looking over, in the bed across from her, she spied a familiar face, it was June the girl from her wedding and from that time in the hospital. "June, is that you?" Milly asked of the girl laying in the bed across from her.

Hearing her name called out, June Jule leaned over and saw the same girl from a few months ago. "Hey, what're you doing here?" June asked. "I don't know myself, just that I was at work on minute, the next I collapsed after being in terrible pain" Milly explained. "I see, I'm here for a routine checkup to see if the baby's going to be okay, I've been feeling kind of rundown latesly and I wanted to see if that's good for it" June explained. "I hope everything goes okay for you" Milly said, setting her hand rest on her stomach. "Yeah, same to you to" June said. both women felt the effects of exhaustion come to them, and their eyes soon drifted downward giving into sleep.

Milly's eyes fluttered open, looking over, she saw that June was still asleep, however as she was looking over another person was in the room. "Kira" Milly said tiredly. "You still call out for him, even after all we've been through" the owner of the voice said. Milly flinched at this, she knew exactly who the voice belonged to, it was Dearka Elthman. "I protected you, I saved you and everyone else on that damn battleship, and this is how you thank me. You go off and marry some asshole who would never even have given you the time of day four years ago, someone who would have only seen you as a friend and nothing more. This is how you repay me?" He snarled.

"What are you doing here?" Milly asked with sweat forming on her brow. "Oh me, oh I was just in the neighborhood and after seeing you clearly expecting, and I thought I'd pay you a little visit" Dearka said, still enough to make Milly cringe in her bed. "Dearka, I think it's best you leave, I'm not feeling very comfortable with you here right now" Milly said, her hand trying to find the switch for the nurse. "I wasn't feeling too comfortable when you were standing over me, with a knife in your hand" Dearka said as he slowly unsheathed a scalpel from the pocket of his jacket.

Milly flinched in terror at this, Dearka had come in to kill her, had he finally snapped? "You know the hospital's a scary place there's all sorts of bad things you can pick up in there" Dearka said as he stabbed the scalpel into the headboard of Milly's hospital bed. "Dearka please don't" Milly begged. "Don't what? Don't return the favor? Don't pay you back for all the hours and days and beatings I've endured without having you by my side? Don't make you suffer like you've made me ever since that time you spurned me? Don't do anything of the sort? Not a chance!" Dearka said with anger in his voice as he dragged the scalpel down closer to Milly herself.

Milly squeaked in terror as the knife neared down closer to her throat. "Only problem is I can't decide where I should cut, slice into your head like you did me, stab you in the heart or the back like you've also done to me, or maybe I'll get rid of the most obvious problem, and stab right here, and get his disease out of you" Dearka said dragging the scalpel down to her stomach. The sweat on Milly's brow soon combined with the tears flowing out of her eyes, silently paraying that he would leave or someone would stop him. Was this the punishment she was receiving for having that fight with Kira earlier today, was she or her babies really going to die because of this overly jealous maniac? Milly leaned forward letting her head and arms close over her belly to protect her children. He could stab her if he wanted, but she wouldn't let him just attack her defenseless children.

Dearka raised the scalpel to bring down on Milly when he felt something press into his forehead, it was a gun barrel. Looking over he saw Athrun Zala holding a pistol to his forehead. "Put the knife down Dearka, and slowly back away, no funny stuff either" Athrun threatened. Dearka slowly raised his hands, the scalpel still in his fingers. "You know if not for that gun Zala I wouldn't listen to a damn thing you're saying Dearka said with a confident smile on his face. Athrun said nothing and kept his eyes still trained on the knife in Dearka's hand. "What happened to you Zala, I remember a time when you wanted nothing more than to kill the pilot of the Strike gundam, now here you are defending his wife, what happened to you?" Dearka asked again, and again he received no response. Dearka prepared to move in on Athrun when, another gun barrel pressed against his head. Dearka turned around slowly and saw none other than Yzak holding a gun to his head. "No, not you too Yzak, not you" Dearka said in surprise Yzak again said nothing but kept his hand tight on the handle of his firearm.

"Is everyone out to betray ME!" Dearka shouted stabbing the scalpel into the wall. Slowly backing out of the room, his eyes remained on the trio of those who betrayed him, in love, and in comraderie, the Le Creuset team truly was dead in his eyes. He was prepared to leave, when another idea spurned in his head, something to truly make Miriallia hurt.

"Take a good look at me Milly, take a good look at what I've done, what all coordinators are born to do, we're made to cause chaos and war, your children will be no different, they'll kill and raise havoc on all naturals, they'll be monsters, you could be giving birth to one of the next despots, when have you ever known a coordinator to not go fight in a war? When?" Dearka asked hoping to cause Milly to grow more afraid. "Alright get out of here Dearka move it now!" Athrun said grabbing Dearka by the arm and dragging him out of the room. Dearka was thrown out and began his trek down back to the elevator, on the way down he ran into the manhe also blamed for his grief, Kira Yamato.

Kira looked as he saw what he thought was Dearka Elthman. Kira wondered just what he was doing in the hospital but brushed it off and hurried to where the receptionist said Milly's room was. The traffic was horrible due to an accident on the freeway and he was kept there for a whole hour. Walking into Milly's room he saw Athrun, and Yzak putting away their guns and what appeared to be a medical scalpel was stabbed into the wall. "What just happened in here?" Kira asked.

Looking over, he saw Milly crying and shaking. He headed over to her immediately and embraced her letting her cry into his shoulder. "Athrun, what happened, tell me!" Kira demanded. Seeing no other way out but to tell him, Athrun gave in. "We came in here, and saw Dearka with that scalpel over Milly's head. "What!" Kira said shooting up and beginning to seeth with anger after hearing that. Kira burst out of the room and took off down the hall towards Dearka all the while, Milly's hand was still reaching out for him.

"Dearka! Elthman! Get back here right now, Get back here! ELTHMAN!" Kira furiously yelled as he ran towards the elevator. He arrived just as the door closed with Dearka waving bye mockingly with an arrogant smile on his face. "Open this door, get back here Elthman, get back here!" Kira shouted as he banged on the door furiously trying to get at the man who had the nerve to threaten his wife and unborn children. Athrun arrived to see Kira kick the elevator doors and head for the stairwell before grabbing him and forcing him up against a wall.

"Kira get ahold of yourself, just stop it!" Athrun said trying to get through to his angered friend. "Let go of me Athrun, he nearly killed her I'll make him pay I'll..." Kira yelled. "Listen to yourself, listen to what you're saying. You really want to go out there and make yourself just as low as he is?" Athrun asked his now unstable best friend. "You go out there and hurt him, or even worse, then when Milly does give birth you're going to be behind bars, Cagalli told me they only let you off with a warning the last time but they won't do it again. Don't worry about Dearka I promise you justice will be served, he won't get away with this" Athrun promised. "Now please go see Milly, she needs you" Athrun said to Kira. "All right, I'll go. Thanks Athrun" Kira said as he walked back to Milly's hospital room.

Kira trudged back to Milly's room, feeling guilty about leaving her just to give into his anger for Dearka.Walking over, he saw Milly crying, with her head in her hands, every tear felt like a knife to Kira's heart. Slowly making his way over, he nelt beside his wife and took one of her hands into his. "I'm sorry, I'll understand if you won't speak to me, but I'mjust happyyou and the babies are safe" Kira said. Milly leaned up, and saw the guilt in his eyes. she was upset that he had been late, she was upset that he had ran out like that, but she was more than relieved that he was back. "Oh Kira, I was so afraid" Milly said throwing her arms around his neck. "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, I won't leave, I'm here i'll always be here" kira said hoping to calm Milly down. "I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning" Milly said in between her tears. "I'm sorry for yelling back" Kira said. he continued to hold her into the night calming her and hoping to alleviate her fear after her torture of today.

Kira watched as his wife drifted off to sleep, and remembered that the nurse telling him that the closing hours were approaching and that he'd have to leave. Kira let his lips travel to Milly's, and left two final kisses on her belly, one for each of the babies.Getting up and walking out the door, he was met by Dr. Gilstein. "Ah Mr. Yamato, I was hoping I'd run into you before you left, there's something I needed to talk to you about, about your wife." Gilstein said to Kira. "Look doctor it's late and we've both been through alot and I have to go home and get used to sleeping alone" Kira said, with fatigue in his voice. "I understand that Mr. Yamato but this really can't wait." Gilstein said. Seeing no other way out, Kira relented. "Alright what's so important that you just have to tell me?" Kira asked.

Gilstein lead Kira over to a bench and they both sat down. "Not too long ago, the idea of Coordinators and Naturals marrying into each other was a very far off thought, almost unheard of for both sides but it has been happening more and more, along with births from both sides." Gilstein said "Unfortunatley alot of those births were met with tragedy, not alot of the mothers were able to carry or give birth to the children, some of them were stillborn since the wombs of the naturals weren't strong enough to carry the children all the way to term, and some of the mothers died in childbirth due to the stress of giving birth to the coordinator children" Gilstein explained with grief in his voice.

"Is there a chance that this could happen to Milly?" Kira asked, worry beginning to set into his voice. "I didn't want to believe it since she managed to make it past three months without trouble, but after today I'm afraid it may be unavoidable." Gilstein said. "Oh God" Kira said running a hand through his hair, worry dripping off of each syllable. "Don't worry, we're going to do everything we can for her, we'll make sure she pulls through" Gilstein said patting Kira on the shoulder.

Kira remained where he was, taking in all that the doctor had said. Milly could die, giving birth or the babies themselves could die, all due to Milly's genetic makeup. Kira was prepared to walk out but a sudden voice stopped him. "Kira, Kira." he leaned over to see Milly calling for him. Walking in he walked over to her hospital bed "yeah sweetie is anything wrong?" Kira asked. Kira, what did Dr. Gilstein say to you, what did he tell you about what would happen to the babies?" Milly asked. He could tell, that she was demanding he tell her the information and seeing how he had no choice but to tell her the truth, he confided to his wife what he was told about the fates of Naturals and Coordinators reproducing.

quite a chapter isn't it? Well please leave me some reviews, and be ready for the next update


	5. Rosemary's Baby

Rosemary's Baby

Well here's the latest chapter, hope you all enjoy. I own none of these characters, they are owned by Bandai and Sunrise. Now on with the fic.

Milly awoke from her slumber, but not in her hospital bed, but in her bedroom back on Deimos. She looked and saw that her belly was still swollen and she was sitting in a rocking chair. Looking over at the window, she looked out the window and felt the sunlight fall across her face. Her hand found it's way to her stomach

gently rubbing it and hoping her children will feel it. Milly began to hum a lullaby to her children as she began to drift asleep. She continued to rest until a noise caught her attention.

Opening her eyes, she saw the the sky was beginning to grow blood red and the previously white fluffy clouds soon turned dark and the sun turned black as sackcloth. Milly turned just as she heard the door open and Kira stood there with his hand still on the doorknob. "Milly...It's time" Kira said, his eyes stark white and an evil smile on his face.

Milly soon found herself in stirrups back in the hospital. The room had taken on an evil red hue, Milly was now not only surrounded by doctors and nurses, but she was now surrounded by all of her friends and family, all wearing the same smile as her husband. "What is this, what's happening?" Milly asked worriedly. "Don't worry honey, you're about to give birth to the new race, the ones that shall truly lead the world towards the future" Kira said his eerie smile never leaving his face. Milly felt straps being drawn down across her wrists, restraining her from moving. "What is this, let me go Kira why are you letting them do this?" Milly asked as beads of sweat and tears ran down her face. Kira gave no response, just continuing to smile just as they all did. "Help! somebody help me please!" Milly screamed, a hand was roughly placed over her mouth. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and give birth to the new breed" She recognized the voice belonging to Athrun.

His hand left Milly's mouth as she stopped struggling but she soon squeezed her eyest shut as her body began to go through the contractions. The pain was unbearable, it was like the children were trying to claw their way out. "AHHH! oh God it hurts, IT HURTS!" Milly screamed as it felt like her lower body was being torn apart. Her back left the mattress while the top of her head remained on the pillow, her screams seemed to intensify until it stopped. Milly's body slowly fell back to the bed. Looking up, she saw Kira holding the two squirming children and wrapping them in blankets and handing them off to Yzak. Leaning forward Kira planted a kiss on Milly's forehead and leaning back. "Thank you Milly, you have given us the first of a new race, and for that you shall be remembered fondly" Kira said, as he slowly removed a knife from his pocket and brought it down towards Milly.

Milly shot up awake from her bed. Looking around she saw that she was still in the hospital, but the room was unchanged, and it wasn't painted in the evil red hues but it was the same as before. Laying back in bed she relaxed, looking up at the television playing in her room. One the screen was a man in a fancy white coat, long black, and shoulder length hair. According to the title below, his name was Gilbert Dullindal, his speech was being given on the peace between Coordinators and Naturals. Milly tried to pay attention to what the man was saying, but it appeared as though sleep was beginning to overtake her again.

"Only by working together can we create and maintain the peace. We extend our hands to those in need..." He droned on as Milly's eyes closed for another round of sleep. "As we prepare for the new race" Gilbert said with an icy chill to his voice. Milly's eyes fluttered open again as she looked forward. The noise of the cameras and the hum of the TV began to die down as something odd began to happen. Gilbert's hands moved in front of his face as they began to come out of the television. Milly watched in a strange fascination as his head soon came out as well and once enough of it was out his feet came out as well and he finally emerged from the TV and into Milly's hospital room.

Milly looked on as a familiar looking smile graced Gilbert's features. Milly saw no malice in his eyes, but uneasiness was still all around her just being in this man's prescence. Gilbert let his hands rest on Milly's swollen abdomen, tenderly caressing it. Milly's fears began to elevate, once he a total stranger who had just emerged from the television began touching her. Gilbert then let his hands move into Milly's stomach, grabbing at her insides. Milly grit her teeth in pain, but surprisingly felt nothing. She soon watched in horror as his hands emerged from her stomach, cradling her children close to him. Milly's eyes flared open and her mouth was agape. "They will be the perfect tools for my peace" he softly said to Milly as he turned and walked out of the hospital room dissapearing. Milly looked at her stomach, and saw that it was perfectly normal, no telltale signs of her pregnancy were to be seen. Quickly removing the various cords and IV's from her and tried to run after Gilbert only to find the entire hospital empty. A noise finally caught her attention as she moved to the nearest window, and saw what looked to be at least a hundred people marching in order down the road. Milly went into an elevator and descended to the ground floor.

Leaving the Hospital entrance, Milly rushed to keep up with the crowd, despite the fatigue she was feeling she was desperate to know where this was going, and just what happened to her children. The group finally stopped once at the center of town, and standing at the center was the man responsible for taking her children. Gilbert Dullindal. "Welcome all and thank you for attending, I'd like to introduce you to my new tools, two children who's DNA is that of both Natural and coordinator, a true blessing and proof that both the races can coexist in peace" Gilbert said. Milly looked on at the children. They both stood next to Gilbert wearing a pair of matching coats like his, but the facial features and their hair were what drew Milly towards them.

The girl had dark brown hair that was brushed forward and tied up in the back in a small ponytail. The boy had a darker shade in his skin while his hair had a lighter tone and was parted in the middle, whil it was slightly fanned out in the back. To Milly there was no mistaking it, they were her children. she wanted so badly to reach out to them, call out to them and hold them, but what could she say. They were both fully grown and she had no idea what their names were. It was like they both grew up without her.

"Oh, I see you're still here. Look on children, she is the woman who gave you life, she is the one who showed us how both races can live and coexist together peacefully, however in the grand scheme of things she is nothing more than a footnote in a history book" Gilbert said cooly. Milly was beside herself, her own children were being used as tools by some dictator, they were just babies and now they had grown up without her. She and Kira weren't even able to give them names. "These...are my children?" Milly asked unable to believe what she was seeing. "Not anymore, they are my tools now, and with them I'll bring about my vision" Gilbert said as he and the children got up and prepared to leave the podium. "Wait! stop don't go" Milly yelled as she ran towards the podium. She did not get far as the boy pulled a gun out and fired on Milly, sending a bullet into her leg. Milly collapsed in pain clutching at the bullet wound in her leg, but still not taking her eyes off of the boy.

"You've done well my child now come along, we have a vision to show to the whole universe" Gilbert said as he raised himself up from the boy's ear level. Milly watched as they turned and walked away, but not before speaking again despite the pain. "Wait, where are you taking them?" Milly asked extending her hand. "I'm not taking them anywhere, they chose to follow" Gilbert said, that same grin of his still on his face. Nodding to the girl, Gilbert and the boy turned and walked away. The girl, knowing her orders, reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her own firearm and trained it on Milly. Milly barely had enough time to gasp as she watched the gun fire at her. Milly saw the bullet screaming towards her, but as it came forward, one of the followers looked down at her and smiled. It was the face of Dearka. "I told you they'd turn out just like me" He said cruely wearing a smile on his face. It was then that the bullet finally came to her head.

Milly shot up out of bed in fright after what she saw. Her own children being taken away and being raised to lead about a revolution in the name of forced peace between coordinators and naturals. She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged her stomach. "I'll protect you both, I swear I'll protect you, I won't let anything happen to you" Milly said, hoping that her words would get through to her children. Her eyes squeezed shut at this while her arms refused to leave the bulge in her stomach. Her hands and eyes remained there for awhile until finally coming up and noticing that her hospital room was in shambles. The window was broken, machines were demolished, and leading from the foot of her bed was a trail of blood. Milly threw back the sheets of her bed and saw what looked like her stomach, had been ripped open. The floor was lined with a trail of blood leading from her bed to out in the hallway. Rising from her bed yet again, Milly trudged onward, being called by some unseen force to find out what had happened.

Once out in the hallway, it was like a warzone. Scorch marks lined the hall, patients and doctor's alike were laying dead on the floor. Turning a corner, Milly saw something that made her skin crawl. Pinned to the wall by his hand and slumped down on his knees was Kira. Kneeling down, she let her hand run across his cheek and her own head leaned against his. She pulled back slightly when it felt wet to the touch, looking at it, she saw a bullethole in his skull with blood still fresh. Moving back in disgust, she looked up and saw on the wall above Kira was a message, scrawled in his own blood: "Death to the Coordinators" Milly felt her insides begin to grow upset and the bile was quickly traveling up her throat at what she saw. Milly let the contents of her stomach flow through her mouth and onto the floor, she wasn't surprised to see some of her blood mixed in with the vomit. Moving away from the horrible sight, Milly stumbled into an elevator and watched as the doors closed on their own. Falling to her knees, Milly cried, the hospital was in ruins, Kira was dead and all she had left to tell of her children was a bleeding hole in her stomach.

The doors opened, and Milly watched as a crowd of people descended on her and dragged her out to the front of the hospital where a man waited with a long pole. Looking closer at the pole, Milly saw that on the end were two infant corpses, here eyes grew wide and fille with tears. "Look at her, look at this devil of a woman who has dared to let a coordinator touch her and plant his seeds of evil in her" The man screamed. His face was a dark tan with hair the same tint as Milly's, his hair curled up in the back but came to a flat top. "We have removed the seeds before they could wreak anymore havoc on our world, but she is already tainted, and must be cleansed!" The man screamed as he pointed towards Milly. She was immediatley seized by his followers and watched as one of them produced a can of gasoline and began dousing her with it. "I won't ask you to repent, for it is already too late for you to be able to be welcomed into our great society now burn in hell with the rest of the sinners" the man said as he removed a mtach from his pocket and struck it igniting it and setting it ablaze. "Be gone from our world, you foul, sinful creature!" the man said tossing the lit match at Milly, causing her to erupt into flames. Milly felt the flames lick away at her flesh and watched as the world around her vanished in a sea of flames, the pain of the fire however, was nothing compared to the pain of what she had seen so far. The pain of seeing everyone she loved, dead right in front of her.

Milly once again awoke with a start shooting up out of her bed, hoping nothing bad would come of it. She was relieved when Kira rushed to her side. Milly instinctively embraced him, throwing her arms around his neck and he returned the favor, letting his hands wrap around her shoulders. "How long have you been here?" Milly asked of her husband. "I've been here all day, I haven't left your side yet" Kira said letting his arms rub across her back. "How long have I been asleep?" Milly asked. "Eight hours total" Kira said to her. "What about work?" Milly said, still in Kira's embrace. "It can wait, you and the babies are far more important to me than that damn place" Kira said in a determined tone of voice. "Thank you Kira" Milly said as she kissed him on the cheek. Kira smiled at this and left a kiss on her cheek as well. "You know, even when we were just friends, holding you like this, just felt right, like I didn't need to do anything else to feel happy, I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have you in my arms again" Kira said. "I've missed you too sweetheart" Milly admitted.

"So are the dishes piling up without me?" Milly asked leaning back with a sarcastic smile on her face. "I'll have you know that I'm perfectly capable of cleaning up after myself" Kira said in mock hurt as he folded his arms across his chest. This got Milly to start giggling in laughter. It was times like this that made her happy that she married him, even after all those terrible nightmares he was making her feel a whole lot better. "Well you better get used to cleaning up a whole lot then, we've got a couple of new arrivals due home and they'll be there for awhile" Milly said with a smirk on her face. "Bring em' on, there's nothing the pilot of the Freedom Gundam can't handle" Kira said with a confident smile on his face.

Content with how he was making her feel, Milly leaned up and kissed Kira once again. "Thank you sweetheart, you have no idea how good seeing you right now has made me feel" Milly said. "I'll always be here for you Milly, you don't have to worry about that, ever" Kira said as he kissed Milly on the lips. "Excuse me Mr. Yamato but, closing hours are close and we'll have to lock up soon" one of the nurses said. "Looks like that's my cue, I have to go now sweetie" Kira said. "I know you do" 'but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt' Milly mentally added. Sharing one last kiss, Kira left the room, his heart breaking as he left his wife to the care of the hospital employees. Watching him leave, Milly tried to keep her thoughts on Kira, hoping to keep the nightmares away as she felt herself drifting off again. Trying her best, she dreamed of a dream of her, Kira and the children sharing a picnic in their favorite park, away from the horrors of Dearka Elthman, Blue Cosmos and Gilbert Dullindal.

Well that's it for this chapter, please review.


	6. Monday Morning

Monday Morning

Well here's the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy and in this one it's Kira's turn to go through the loneliness. I own none of these characters, I'm only using them. Now on with the fic.

The alarm clock blared away in the apartment on fourth street on Deimos. A lone hand landed on it rather harshly. The hand belonged to Kira Yamato. Kira hit the alarm clock's off switch and as he rolled over, he then noticed the empty spot he rolled into. It was the spot Milly occupied, but since her collapse she had remained at the hospital for quite some time, and it was beginning to take it's toll on him. Rolling out of bed, Kira selected his usual business clothes and stepped into the shower.

The loneliness was sometimes, too much for him to take. Every morning was the same, wake up alone, come home alone. No loving wife or a home cooked meal to see you at the door, just an empty apartment. During the war and even before it Kira never thought twice about being a coordinator and the results it brought with him. Now however, his very genes felt like a weight on his shoulders, they were what was killing his beloved wife and maybe even his children. Kira turned the shower off he dried off and cleared off his mirror, looking on he saw that his face was still wet from the water of his eyes.

Finishing off breakfast, consisting of cold cereal, Kira placed the bowl in the dishwasher and before taking off to the bus stop he walked into a room that Cagalli had helped him put together. It was the twin's nursery, consisting of the second bedroom that Kira never had any use for in his apartment. Walking over, Kira looked down at the crib meant for the girl and looked over the light pink blankets and small pillows everywhere. She'd be sleeping in comfort that's for sure Kira had once spoke to Cagalli. Walking over to the boy's crib, it had a similar setup to the girl's, save for the color motif of light blue. Kira also found himself looking over at the recently installed changing table that Cagalli had helped him with. He wasn't looking forward to those experiences by any stretch of the imagination but wouldn't run away from it and leave it to Milly. Being parents was a team effort and he wasn't about to let his wife do all the work.

Stepping out of the nursery, Kira turned off the light and gave it one last look before heading out. Hoping it would soon be filled with the cries and laughter of his newborn children.

Arriving at work, Kira slipped his briefcase on his desk and removed a couple of folders he needed for research. He had just turned on his computer when what felt like the shadow of doom had fallen over his cubicle. It was Rumbergh. "Hheeyyy Kira look weeee maayy neeeed you tooo come in on Saturday to taake over a shift sooo iifff yooouu could juust show up then that'd bee great" Rumbergh said leisurely slipping back from Kira's cubicle and sipping from his favorite coffee mug. "Ohh annd a we may wind up docking your pay for running out of here like you did last week so ahh better luck next time" Rumbergh said turning back to Kira.

"But sir that was a family crisis, my wife collapsed and I needed to get over there to see what happened, she could have..." Kira was unable to finish as Rumbergh stopped to speak again. "Weelll maayybe you should go and file a complaint then so whhyy don't you get started on those reports okkay?" Rumbergh said walking back to his office. Kira, after hearing this did nothing but stand there and fume.

Walking back over to his cubicle, Kira was stopped by Peggy, Rumbergh's secretary. "Ohh rough day, sounds like somebody has a case of the mondays" Peggy spoke in a very annoying and chipper tone of voice.

Kira just smiled as best he could, saying something, anything said to her was grounds to get fired. Walking back to his cubicle, Kira tried to drown himself in his work in an attempt to forget about Rumbergh's threat to dock his pay. Looking over at the clock, it read eleven o'clock, with quitting time arriving at four, too long for Kira's tastes. Getting up from his chair, Kira walked to the men's bathroom. Inside the bathroom, he threw some cold water on his face in an attempt to calm down. The idea of running off and getting the Freedom Gundam and utterly destroying the building was really beginning to sound like a good idea to him, along with Rumbergh's beloved vintage Porsche. But then he reminded himself that Milly, and the twins needed to eat and money was to be made.

Cagalli had suggested more than once that she would be there to lend money when needed but every time Kira turned her down. He and Milly were in this together, and he would prove to his family that he could provide for them without any handouts.

Kira had finally finished up work, but not before looking at some of his fellow coworkers Samir and Michael looking like the weight of the world had fallen on their shoulders. 'Wonder what their problem is?' Kira thought to himself as he slid his badge through the slot and walked out to the bus terminal. Taking a seat, Kira began to think of considering other places to work. Initech was quickly beginning to burden him too much with Rumbergh's constant badgering him to work on weekends and causing him to miss time with his family.

Arriving home, Kira sat his briefcase down and grabbed a few things to show Milly. She hadn't been there in person when they had put together the nursery so he took photos of it for her to see when it was completed. Grabbing the photos, Kira walked out the door and continued onto the bus terminal. the ride was relatively quiet and Kira was almost ready to doze off when a noise awoke him. The noise was coming from his cellphone. Pulling it out of his pocket Kira answered and wasn't surprised when he heard Cagalli on the other end. "Hey sis, what's up?" Kira answered. "Are you headed over to the hospital? I'd like to go with you" Cagalli said on the other line. "Yeah I should be there in about five minutes" Kira replied. "OK, I'll see you there" Cagalli said hanging up.

Kira rrived at the hospital and took the familiar route back to Milly's hospital room. Seeing her once again asleep, Kira took a seat on the bench outside of her hospital room. Hearing the sound of another prescence approaching he looked and saw Cagalli take a seat next to him. "How's she doing?" Cagalli asked. "She's doing okay from what I've heard. The doctor's have her on a type of drug that makes her sleep most of the day so she doesn't do anything to over exert herself." Kira explained. "So it's been like this for awhile?" Cagalli asked. "Yeah, everytime I come here I take a seat out here and make sure that I'm the first person she sees when she wakes up" Kira said to his sister.

Looking over at her brother, Cagalli took in how devoted he was to his wife. He truly did love her, and the feeling must have been mutual. "I'm going to go get some coffee, you want something?" Cagalli said rising from her seat. "No, I'm okay I'll just sit here and wait" Kira replied never taking his eyes away from Milly as she slept. Cagalli left to go down to the vending machines, leaving Kira alone.

An hour had passed, Cagalli had sat by Kira finishing her drink and excusing herself to go to the bathroom. It was during this that Kira was joined by another familiar face. "Hey pal, how's it going?" Looking over, Kira saw that it was Athrun this time. "About as good as could be expected" Kira responded. Athrun looked on at Milly still sleeping soundly. "She says she's been having nightmares after Elthman's last encounter, it's one of the reasons they put her on that drug, as a means of relieving stress" Kira said. "We haven't been able to locate Dearka, he must be laying low to avoid capture" Athrun said. "Whatever punishment he gets is too good for him" Kira said with a cold look on his face. Hoping to change the subject less Kira suddenly become too hostile to talk to, Athrun spoke up again.

"So have you and Milly started choosing names for the kids?" Athrun asked. "We've tossed a couple names out here and there but nothing concrete yet" Kira said. "I'm gonna head out, I'll talk to you later okay buddy?" Athrun said patting Kira on the shoulder. Kira only nodded his head as he heard his friend walk away, his eyes trained on Milly's sleeping form.

Hours passed by as Kira waited for his wife to awaken. Nothing changed except for Kira's posture and the occasional bathroom breaks. The sun which had a prominent place on the horizon when Kira had arrived was now close to slipping away and being replaced by the moon. Kira had just finished cracking his neck for what felt like the umpteenth time when someone else had taken a seat next to him. Looking over, Kira recognized the white hair and stiff posture immediately as being that of Yzak Jule. "Hello Yamato" Yzak said keeping his eyes trained forward. "Hello yourself" Kira said also keeping his eyes trained forward. Yzak leaned back to get more comfortable in contrast to Kira's straight forward position with his elbows resting on his knees. "So did they say how long she'd be in there?" Yzak asked. "If this were a regular birth she'd be out of there in three more months, but I dunno, she's giving birth to Coordinator twins so it may be a different case altogether" Kira sighed. "So why were you in there with Athrun anyways, from what I've heard you two don't exactly hang out with each other that much.

Yzak stiffened at first at the thought of revealing his reasons for being there, but relented seeing as how no good excuses came to mind. "The woman who was beside your wife in the room was my wife, she's also expecting our first child" Yzak said calmly. "Seriously?" Kira asked of the white haired ZAFT soldier beside him. "Yes, she is, we're told it's supposed to be a girl" Yzak said opening his eyes and looking towards Milly's direction. "Well congratulations Yzak. Is she doing okay? I mean..." Kira asked. "She was only in for drowsiness and an upset stomach nothing major. The doctor's prescribed some medication and she was home once yesterday rolled around" Yzak explained in near perfect composure befitting a soldier.

"So she isn't a natural then? She won't be experiencing any types of problems?" Kira enquired. Looking over, Yzak replied to the man sitting beside him. "No, she's a full blooded coordinator, and while I mean your wife no disrespect Yamato, I don't think I could ever bring myself down to marrying one of the naturals, my pride wouldn't allow it" Yzak said. "I see" Kira said, silently holding his tongue at what Yzak had said. "Still, my wife more or less ordered me down to the hospital to check up on your wife. She was furious at what had happened and demanded I go see if she was okay as soon as I had some time. She said she'd come herself but was ordered by her physician to keep off her feet for awhile" Yzak explained. "I see, so has she had you running around getting her strange foods?" Kira asked with a smirk on his face.

"I've bought so much strawberry ice cream and jars of pickles that I may never go back to the frozen foods section ever again" Yzak said with a ghost of a smile forming on his face. "I know the feeling. For Milly it was pancakes and olives along with bannanas and pickles" Kira said smirking back to the memories. "Those kids of ours are going to have some strange appetites" Kira mused. "Yes, yes they are" Yzak said softly. Kira felt the edges of his mouth lift up slightly, allowing him to feel a little better with the ice now officially broken. "Well I better get going and give June the good news" Yzak said rising from his chair. "Yzak..." Kira said. He was ready to speak some words and almost didn't when he remembered just who he was talking to. For days on end during the war this man had hunted him down and held a serious grudge over him, but for now he was greatful for all that this man standing in front of him had done. "Thank you for stopping by today" Kira said, his voice filled with honesty. "You're welcome, Kira" Yzak said, turning away and walking towards the elevator.

Watching him leave, Kira looked back at Milly's room, and saw her hand slowly slide off of her stomach. Rising from his bench, Kira saw Cagalli returning to his place. "Sorry I met up with Athrun and lost track of time" Cagalli said. "Milly's just waking up" Kira said edging his way past Cagalli and proceeded to go inside of his wife's room.Walking in, Kira saw Milly lean up and stretch her arms out, and then let her eyes drift over to her husband and her sister in law. "Hey, have you two been waiting long?" Milly asked as she leaned back into bed. "I've been here since quitting time at the office sweetie" Kira said stroking Milly's cheek. "Sorry for making you wait" Milly said letting her arms find their way around Kira's neck. Embracing her back, Kira spoke: "Some things are worth waiting for" Kira said letting his lips slightly brush against Milly's ear.

Letting go, Milly spoke up after remembering something that had slipped her mind before. "Kira, before all this mess, with Elthman and the nightmares, I never got to tell you something that's happened with the babies" Milly admitted. "What's happened sweetheart, is anything wrong?" Kira asked. "No, quite the opposite honey, just the other day I felt one of the babies kick" Milly said with a smile forming on her face a one of her hands drifted down to her belly, rubbing it softly. "That's great sweetheart" Kira said placing his hand on his wife's. Milly's eyes suddenly burst open in surprise. "Oh Kira, there it is, one of them's kicking!" Milly said. "Really Honey?" Kira said. to confirm her words, Milly placed Kira's hand on her stomach. "Oh wow you were right one of them is" Kira said with a bright smile growing on his features.

Cagalli watched as her brother and his wife became overjoyed at the feeling of their unborn children moving around for the first time. But deep inside she too wanted to be a part of this moment. "Hey Cagalli" Kira called out to his sister. "Oh, yes" She said coming out of her stupor. "Would you like to feel too, It's okay you're family too" Kira said from his place by Milly's stomach. Walking forward nervously, Cagalli put her hand on Milly's stomach and felt the edges of her mouth grow up into the shape of a smile. She felt them kicking and moving around in there within Milly's stomach, and it brought much joy to her to know that her neice or Nephew was right beneath her and maybe even reaching out to her.

Kira looked up from where he was to see tears forming in his wife's eyes. "Is everything alright honey?" Kira asked. "It's just everything, everybody's here, the whole family is here together, it just has me a little emotional that's all" Milly said as she wiped away a tear out of her eye. "We'll always be here for each other Milly, that's what family is for" Cagalli said. "we're not in this alone Milly, you've got everyone cheering for you, and we'll all be waiting for you when this is over with, and you and the babies come home" Kira said. "Thank you sweetie, you don't know how much that means to hear that." Milly said grasping her hand around Kira's a little tighter. "Well I better get going, I'll tel athrun things are going well, take care, sis" Cagalli said as she embraced Milly and left. "Sis?" Milly said slightly amused. "Guess you're starting to grow on her" Kira said. "Oh I almost forgot, I brought these with me" Kira said reaching into his jacket pocket for the envelope he had brought with him. "These are the photos of the nursery that Cagalli and I put together for the twins. They aren't as good as the photos as you take but I think they work okay if I do say so myself" Kira said handing the photos over to Milly. "Oh these are wonderful, I love the baby-clock wallpaper you set up around the ceiling, and the cribs are nicely done as well. you did a great job sweetie, I just wish I could have been there to help with it myself" Milly said wistfully. "Don't worry, you'll be there soon enough, we'll be together soon" Kira said.

Looking into his eyes, Milly felt her spirits rise at his voice. "Hmmm, I can't wait honey" Milly said as she leaned in and kissed him. together husband and wife sat together enjoying each other's company and talked of what was to come for the both of them.

Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, now please Read and Review.


	7. hemorrhage in my hands

Hemorrhage (In My Hands)

Here's the latest chapter, I own none of the characters I am only using them for my own amusement, now onto the fic and don't forget to read and review.

The rain had begun to pour nonstop on Deimos. It was already a week in and it didn't seem to be near stopping anytime soon. This was one of the things Kira noticed to take his mind off of the looming threat of the complications of Milly's birth. Everyday for the last three months had been pretty much the same, go to work, go and see her. He was grateful that she was doing okay and that the doctors were doing so much for her and the babies, but waiting and expecting something to happen almost every day, was beginning to get to him. Like waiting for a time bomb that could explode at any second. straightening his tie for the last time, he walked out the door, umbrella in hand and opened up as he began his trek to the bus stop.

Milly awoke to the sound of thunder clapping outside of her hospital room. Looking outside, her mood seemed to slip further down at the sight of the seemingly endless grey clouds and the torrent of water they poured out. Leaning back, she let her hand rest on her stomach, softly rubbing it. The kicks had been coming more and more everyday, almost as if the babies themselves were getting impatient and wanting to come out themselves. Closing her eyes, Milly mused to herself thinking about the babies. "I wish you were here too little ones" Milly said softly. At that moment, before anyone could have imagined, Milly had gotten her wish. Milly's eyes shot open as she felt something give in her, something breaking. Milly gritted her teeth and quickly let her hand find the buzzer for the nurse and pressed it like there was no tomorrow.

Kira finished filling out another of the many reports that were due for the day. Walking back to his cubicle, Kira sat down and turned to the next report that was waiting for him when his phone rang. "Initech services this is Kira speaking, how may I help you?" Kira said giving the intro that was beginning to annoy him. "Mr. Yamato this is the Deimos General hospital, we're calling to let you know your wife has just gone into labor" said the woman on the other line. "Thank you" Kira said before hanging up the phone and signing off his computer and rushing out of his cubicle, only to come face to face with Lumbergh. "Whoa, whoa whoaaa Kira, what's the rushhh, you knoww youu onlyyy have about 8 hourss left" Lumbergh said in his usual long drawl. "Sir I'm sorry my wife just went into labor and I need to be there with her" Kira siad trying to get around Lumbergh. "Ah ah ah Kira, that excuse isn't going to work this time, if you leave I'll have to dock your pay again" Lumbergh said in a low threatening voice.

"Sir you can't do that, this is a family emergency" Kira pleaded. "You are to leave your personal business at the door, the company comes first Kira, don't forget that, now get back to work" Lumbergh said glaring at Kira and walking away. Kira, lowered his head, grabbing ahold of his badge, and ripping it from his neck, Kira raised his head, burning a hole into the back of Lumbergh's head. "FUCK YOU!" were the words everyone heard in the office that day, as it was screamed while the lightning struck outside.

Milly however was screaming herself as she writhed in agony, squeezing away at the hand of the nurse beside her. "Where's...Kira?" Milly squealed out in pain. "We just called him ma'am, he should be here soon" the nurse said trying to block out the pain from the young woman squeezing her hand nearly breaking it. "Please...Kira...Get here soon" Milly said as she screamed again.

Kira by that point had just stormed out of Initech's main office without even touching his cubicle's personal belongings and made a powerwalk straight for the bus terminal. The nerve of that idiot to keep him there while his own wife is going into labor, anything could happen by this point and he wanted to be there for her when it did. Boarding the bus, Kira looked around at some of the other passengers on the bus. One woman was softly singing a lullaby to her own child, while another one was waving with her daughter at the people the bus passed. It was cute, and only fed Kira's wishes that Milly and the babies would make it through all of this. 'Please God, let them be okay' Kira mentally begged. Feeling the bus come to a stop, Kira looked up and saw the little girl who was waving at the people outside waved goodbye to him. Kira tried to force a smile and waved back as the little girl was carried away by her mother. Sitting back in his seat, Kira felt the bus take off and if memory served him correctly, he would be at the hospital by the next stop. Kira waited as it continued to drive along the highway until something unfortunate happened. the Bus had come to a road block in the form of damage to the main highway.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me?" Kira said annoyed at this sudden turn of events. "We're sorry for the sudden turn of events passengers, but it appears the road work has blocked our way and we will not be able to move any further, we would appreciate it if you would remain seated until we are able to pass through the construction zone safely, thank you" the voice over the intercom said to the passengers in order to inform them of the sudden problem. Kira sunk back in his seat, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and pointer finger, trying to remain calm but failing all the same. Finally deciding on a course of action, Kira rose from his seat and stormed up to the front of the bus. Grabbing the emergency release switch, Kira threw it back and opened the door. "Sir, please just remain seated and..." The driver said trying to get Kira to listen but backed off when he was met by a cold, unforgiving stare from Kira.

Kira left the bus and surveyed the situation. The road was missing a good chunk of it on the far right corner, enough to stop a bunch of vehicles, but not a human being. Thinking back to all the trips to the hospital and having memorized the route, kira began to plan. 'On the bus it takes a good twenty minutes to get to the hospital from here including stops for everyone getting off, without stopping, it may take me a half an hour to make it there on foot, but not if I run like hell!' Kira thought as he took off through the construction zone and merged onto the shoulder of the highway to avoid getting hit. Lumbergh hadn't stopped him and neither would the road work, he'd be there for Milly no matter what.

Milly felt herself scream for what felt like the hundredth time that day, just trying to get the babies to come out of her was murder enough, like her insides were being stretched out and ripped apart. "Okay Mrs. Yamato, I need you to keep pushing, just keep it up, keep pushing!" The doctor ordered, "I AM PUSHING DAMMIT!" Milly cursed at the doctor. She was pushing wasn't that enough for him. She had already been squeezing a doctor's hand to the point where it almost felt like the bones were breaking but it still wasn't enough, and neither of the babies had even started crowning yet. "WHERE THE HELL IS KIRA!" Milly cursed yet again at her husband's abscence. "We've called him ma'am, he should be arriving shortly" The nurse said yet again, hoping to asuade Milly's wories. 'Please Kira, please get here in time' Milly pleaded to herself.

Kira burst into the hospital out of breath and bent over with his hands on his knees. He had indeed run from the bus all the way to the hospital, and was now paying for it. But despite his exhaustion, Kira stumbled forward as best he could towards the elevator. Pressing away at the number seven in front of him, he watched as the door closed and he slumped down against the wall of the elevator. "Soon Milly, soon" Kira said trying to catch his breath. Watching as the floor number finally reached it's destination he walked out and headed for room 703, Milly's room. What he saw inside was one docotor still in Milly's grip and in pain it seemed. Kira managed to dodge a bedpan that had come flying at him. "Guess all the stories are true" Kira muttered ducking in. "I'll take it from here doc" Kira said loosening the doctor's hand from his wife's grip. "It's alright honey I'm here now" Kira said kissing Milly on her forehead. "Oh thank god, AHHH!" Milly said before giving into another screaming fit.

"Okay Mrs. Yamato just push, push!" Dr. Gilstein ordered milly from where he was down between Milly's legs. "Okay sweetie just do as he says and push, push!" Kira said squeezing Milly's hand. "I AM PUSHING DAMMIT! WHY ISN'T IT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU BASTARDS?" Milly yelled out again. "Come on I know you can do it honey I know you can do it come on!" Kira said squeezing Milly's hand as she squeezed back. Milly complied again and continued pushing as best she could.

Hours went by as Milly continued to push and try to give birth to the stubborn twins, but ten hours later something happened. "Alright Mrs. Yamato I can see one of the babies heads just keep pushing!" Gilstein ordered. Milly complied and pushed as hard as she could. Seconds were replaced by hours it seemed for everyone in the room but before too long, a high pitched squeal filled the room as the first of the newborns was welcomed into the world.

"It's a boy! congratulations Mrs. Yamato" Dr. Gilstein said handing the first born off to one of the nurses. The nurse wrapped the crying infant up in a bundle and the baby was placed on a cart while one of the other physicians began scribbling down the babies vitals and time of birth. "Okay Mrs. Yamato just one more and we're through just one more now push!" Milly complied and continued to push, even though it felt like she'd collapse or pass out at any given moment. "Come on Swetie we're almost through just one more I know you can do it" Kira encouraged. With both her husband and doctor cheering her on, Milly finally gave in and pushed and watched as the doctor pulled the last of the crying infants from her. "Here's the lovely young lady" Gilstein said holding the crying baby in his arms.

"You did it sweetie, you did it" Kira said planting a kiss on her forehead. "Milly, Milly come on are you okay?' Milly, MILLY!" Kira began to shout as he shook his wife's hand and checked for a pulse. His fears were confirmed when he looked over at the heart monitor and saw a flatline

"Doctor, Doctor!" Kira yelled. Gilstein made his way back and quickly over to Milly's side. "She's flatlining, oh no she's Hemorraging! Nurse call in the rest of the staff hurry!" Gilstein ordered. "Wait doctor, what's happening?" Kira asked. "Please wait outide Mr. Yamato we're going to do all we can for her just wait outside" Gilstein said ushering Kir out the door. "Wait I want to be here with her Milly, please wake up Milly!" Kira yelled, hoping his wife would hear him.

Milly however, was beyond her husband's words as she felt herself slip further and further away. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and all around her was white, an endless sea of white. _ "Milly, Milly" _a voice called out to her. Sitting up, Milly looked over and saw Tolle standing there. "Tolle, where am I? Am I...?" She asked. _"That's up to you sweetie, you can come with me or you can go back" _Tolle said. "You mean I could go back with you, I could..." Milly asked. _"Yes, but you'd have to give up all that's on the other side to do that" _Tolle said sadly. "I'd have to leave kira, and the twins?" Milly asked. _"Yes, but I won't make the decision for you, that's up to you" _Tolle said. Milly was about to speak when she heard someone, it was Kira. _"MILLY! MILLY! don't go" _Kira shouted. "Kira, he's calling for me Tolle" Milly said back to the young man in front of her. Although hesitant at first, Tolle relented. He had seen how Milly had grown to love Kira over the years and tearing her away from him would only cause further pain to her.

_"Then go to him Milly, don't let him hurt anymore" _Tolle spoke to her. "I will. Thank you and goodbye, darling" Milly said, letting her hand slip out of Tolle's grasp. Tolle watched as Milly sank beneath the white sea, and gone from his life once again. _"We could have made, beautiful babies too Milly" _Tolle spoke, watching her dissapear while tears fell from his eyes.

Kira sat outside on the bench of Milly's room, hoping that all the doctors would help her, but he couldn't help but worry. His wife's life was hanging by a thread, and all he could do was wait. Suddenly, it dawned on him, this was just another obstacle, like Rumbergh, like the construction on the road. That didn't stop him, and neither will this. Rising from his seat, Kira stalked forward and was suddenly met by several orderlies. "Please sir the doctors need all the concentration necessary to take care of your wife so please reamain..." The large orderly spoke, only to be interrupted. "Move" Kira spoke, with venom dripping off of each syllable. the orderlies were taken back by this but remain unphased. "Sir please don't make us restrain you now please go back to your seat" the orderly said placing his hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira however responded by grabbing the orderly's arm and flipping him over. To Kira this is just like back on the Archangel with the very images playing away in his mind in a flashback, someone was between he and Milly. This didn't stop him before, and it wouldn't again.

Another of the orderlies grabbed Kira with both of his hands onto Kira's shoulders, Kira responded by elbowing the man hard into the stomach. The last of the large men leapt at Kira from the side trying to tackle him. Kira responded by sidestepping the man and throwing him into the other orderlies. Looking down at the orderlies, Kira spoke. "I'm going to see my wife, and none of you will stand in my way" Kira spoke flashing one of his coldest glares to the men.

Walking into the room, Kira made his way over to Milly, ignoring the words from the doctors, and began to speak after leaning his face to Milly's. "Milly, you've done amazing things all your life. You've given birth to a pair of beautiful kids, you've never given up, and you've been able to make the choices that I couldn't. You've always been stronger than me, which is another reason why I love you so much" Kira spoke, feeling his voice begin to choke up and tears beginning to fall from his eyes and down his cheek. "So please, keep being strong, for our newborn children, for me, and for you. Because Milly, above all else, I will always love, with all my heart." Kira finished speaking and continued to squeeze his wife's hand. One of the doctors was ready to speak up and tell Kira to leave when Milly's heart rate monitor began to beep, signaling that her heart had begun beating again. "Thank God" Kira said. His smile seemed to grow as Milly's eyes fluttered open looking at Kira.

Milly's eyes squinted and tried to focus back into view after her supposed trip back to the other side, but what greeted her, was her husband choking back tears and wearing a warm smile. "Tolle says hi" Milly said, before collapsing back on the bed. Kira grew worried for a minute but relaxed as he watched her heart monitor continue on. "She's just sleeping, now come on son let's let her get her rest" Gilstein said ushering Kira away from Milly's sleeping form. "Don't worry, we'll set up a room for you in one of the waiting rooms" Gilstein assured. Normally he didn't do this but this young man and his wife had been through enough. Ushering Kira into one of the empty waiting rooms, Kira lay down on one of the couches and began to drift off, falling asleep easily due to all of the stress that had fallen into his lap today, but despite it all, it was worth it, Milly was alive, and the babies made it through, and tomorrow all of them would go home together.

Milly awoke the next day, the sun shining brightly on her face. Stretching out her arms she looked on and saw Kira asleep next to her with his head in his arms. Smiling at this, Milly lightly tapped his head with her foot, thus awakening her sleeping husband. "Hey, nice to see you" Milly said smiling back at her husband. "Wow, you are tough, you woke up before I did, and I'm a coordinator" Kira joked, this earned him a smiel from Milly. Leaning forward, Kira captured her lips with his and leaned back. "So how are you feeling after all that?" Kira asked. "a little sore but for the most part I'm okay." Milly explained. "That's good, I just got through talking with the doctor and the babies are in perfect health, five toes on each foot and five fingers on each hand and all major organs are accounted for" Kira said. "Speaking of which, here they are" Kira said as one of the nurses wheeled in the babies on a cart. The nurse handed the boy to Milly while she then handed the girl to Kira. "May we have their names?" The nurse said picking up a chart. "Well we haven't really decided on any..." Kira said but was interrupted by Milly. "I've decided on a name for the boy" Milly said cradling him. "Okay sweetie, let's hear it" Kira spoke up. "Tolle, that's my suggestion, is that okay with you Kira?" Milly asked. Kira was startled at first, but soon smiled at this. "I think that's a perfect name for him. Welcome to the world little guy, from now on your name will be Tolle Yamato" Kira said leaning down and kissing the head of the baby before him. "Okay, now how about the little lady here?" The nurse asked. "Well, she's a little like the both of us so how about, Mira Yamato" Kira suggested, combining his and Milly's names.

"I think it's a great name honey" Milly said cradling Tolle closer to her. "Okay Mira it is" The nurse said walking out and taking the chart and the cart with her. "Well what's say we get going?" Kira asked. "Sounds good to me, and to these two" Milly said.

Kira pushed Milly out of the elevator while she was still in her wheelchair cradling the twins close to her. They had been having a talk over what had been going on while she had been giving birth, when something caught Kira's eye, a news report on something that had happened to Initech. "witnesses say they awoke to the sight of Initech burning to the ground, the employees could only watch on in surprise and shock" The reporter continued on while in his mind, Kira suddenly thought back to one of his phone conversations with a very nervous little man who was very concerned about his Stapler. "No way, that's not possible" Kira said pushing Milly along. "What'd you say honey?" Milly asked. "Oh nothing Milly, I'll just be looking for a job like everyone else" Kira said. They finally came to the entrance when they were met by a very familiar face. "Hello everyone" Cagalli said. "Hey sis, what's up, anything wrong?" Kira asked. "Oh no, nothing like that, just thought I'd be here to give my family a ride home" Cagalli said opening the door of her car for Milly. Kira helped her in and got in on the other side. Taking Mira in his arms cradling her close to him.

"So shall we be going home everyone?" Cagalli asked. "Yeah, let's go home" Kira said. Cagalli took off heading for the apartment of the Yamato's. Finally arriving Cagalli got the door for Milly and helped her walk to the door. "Here Kira, you help Milly while I get the door." Cagalli said. "Okay sure thing" Kira said. Cagalli opened the door and stepped back as the lights flipped on and much to the surprise of the Yamato's they were greeted by a loud surprise yelled by friends and family. "Ahh Cagalli did you do all of this?" Kira asked. "Well, I helped" Cagalli said ushering them both in. The twins were then passed around by friends and family. Gifts were also sent around for the twins from everyone. While Kira was handing Mira over to his mother, he looked across the street, and spied Yzak helping his wife and newborn child to their home. Excusing himself he made his way over and spoke. "Hey Yzak, would you and your family like to come on over I mean, it is your baby's birthday too" Kira said, waiting for a response. although hesitant at first, Yzak looked on at his wife and at the party being held acros the street and decided to forgo any of his hostility. "Why not, let's go on over and gree the new neighbors honey" Yzak sais taking his wife's hand. "Glad you could make it, so what's your baby's name?" Kira asked. "Elle, her name is Elle" Yzak said with pride. "That's a great name" Kira said. and through the night friends and family celebrated the joy of the three new arrivals into the world.

Well that's the newest chapter, just one more and it's all done. Read and Review.


	8. Hard Day's Night

Hard Day's Night

Well everyone, here's the final chapter of One Boy, One Girl, thank you all for sticking with me. I own none of the characters except for my OCs. Now onto the fic.

* * *

Kira dipped his hand into the bathtub once more, wetting the rag he was using to give Mira a bath. His little girl had loved feeling the water dripping down her head, and the sight of her smiling was enough to melt Kira's heart. It had been eight months since the babies were born and he and Milly had taken time off from work to care for them, and while it had proven difficult with sleep not being in sight for weeks, the joy of being there with their kids was more than enough to make up for it.

"Hey Mira, heeyyy, you like that? hmm?" Kira said to his daughter in a fatherly voice. She was definetley "daddy's little girl" as his friends and family put it. Milly herself had noticed that he was the only thing it took to get her to stop crying at night, leading him to do most of the feedings for her. Kira had hoped that this wouldn't become a complex for her, he had begun to notice the same thing with Tolle. Milly was always the one he cried for and wouldn't stop until she was there to either feed him or change him, whil when Kira came to him all he did was cry, no matter how hard Kira tried Tolle would do nothing but cry and cry.

So far nothing had changed and Kira had worked as hard as he could with Tolle to get him to cooperate but nothing had worked.

Kira had taken Mira out of the bath and put her in some clean clothes. Carrying her out, Kira sat Mira down in her high-chair and opened up a can of baby food for her. Looking over he saw his beloved wife asleep on the couch and his son Tolle asleep in the playpen across from her. She had been up since six in the morning taking care of him, and it was already eleven. She truly had been working as hard as she could to finally get Tolle to sleep. Working as silent as he could to feed Mira, he whispered to her in an attempt to get her to open her mouth. She complied as Kira managed to slip in a small spoonful of stewed carrots.

"Okay so far so good" Kira whispered seeing that his wife was still asleep. Sliding in the next spoonful Kira relaxed, and soon began to groan as there was a knock at the door, and sure enough Tolle began to cry again and Milly's head rose up from the couch groaning in annoyance. Looking on Kira saw Cagalli walk through the door with Athrun in tow.

"Hey did we come at a bad time" Cagalli asked. Kira could only groan as he heard his son start crying again as Milly tried to get him to stop crying.

Cagalli looked on and began to sweat seeing as how she woke her little nephew up. She had heard about how much trouble it was to get him to go to sleep with nightly feedings and changings. "Sorry" Cgalli said in a whisper as she leaned into Milly. "It's fine Cagalli, so what brings you here?" Milly said trying to stay calm. She watched as Kira carried Mira into the nursery and place her into her crib.

"Well I heard how you had been working so hard these past months so I thought it would be nice if you, I and a few of our fellow female friends go have a day out to enjoy ourselves. Starting with such places as the "sand to skin" full body makeover salon, and then a stopoff at the new mall that opened up at Deimos square and we finally finish off at the new cafe that opened up called Esper, what do ya say?" Cagalli asked, hoping to get her tired sister in law to agree to go with her. "I'd like to Cagalli, but Kira and I have to watch the kids and..." Milly said hoping Cagalli would listen. "Don't worry, Kira and Athrun can watch over them, right Kira?" Cagalli said. Kira was ready to begin arguing but after thinking back to how hard Milly had worked, he began to rethink it. "Alright, Athrun and I will watch over the kids while you two go have a day out. "Good, okay, Milly, put the kids in the guy's hands and we'll be on our way out" Cagalli said as she handed Tolle over to Kira's now empty hands. Kira somehow began to think of the powder keg that was soon to go off with Tolle being left in only his and Athrun's hands. Mira wouldn't be too much trouble, Tolle on the other hand...

Cagalli kept an eye on her brother as he appeared to be trying to beg Milly to stay so she would be ble to watch Tolle. "Oh no you don't Kira you're not weasling your way out of this one, your wife needs a day off and she is going to get one. Now I think you can handle a couple little babies without her here can't you?" Cagalli said shaking her finger in front of Kira.

Unfaultered, Kira stepped up to his sister and spoke. "Cagalli, I would never think of doing something so evil, but I did just put Mira down for a nap and she better not wake up because you raised your voice, okay?" Kira warned. At this Cagalli backed off and went over to Milly "Fair enough, but seriously just one day and things will be back to normal, no problem is that okay?" Cagalli asked. "You have my blessing sis, now take care of her okay?" Kira asked.

"Will do, come on Sis let's go enjoy a girl's day out" Cagalli said. "Okay, just let me get some things out and we'll be off" Milly said running into her bedroom and grabbing some money and a spare change of clothes. "Okay just gimme a minute and we'll be out the door."

Milly said turning her attention to Kira and Tolle. "Okay Tolle, mommy will be back real soon now you be good for papa and uncle Athrun okay?" Milly whispered to her baby boy. "He's asleep Milly, that's why he isn't going ballistic already" Kira whispered back. "You know Cagalli, maybe some quality time is what these two need, maybe it will do them both some good" Milly said counting up her cash for the day. "Milly I have spent quality time with Tolle, I have fed him, I have changed him I..." Kira said getting frustrated, only to stop when Milly's finger came to his lips. "Yes, you have. But as soon as he starts crying you hand him back to me, you can't just let me handle every problem concerning Tolle, you have to bond with him, otherwise he won't be as close to you, maybe if you work a little harder with him then things will work out and he'll be just as loving towards you as Mira" Milly explained.

Taking this into account, Kira relaxed and took this into account. Milly may be right, maybe with a little time and patience, Tolle would react nicely to him just like Mira did. "Okay honey you win, now go have your fun we'll handle things here" Kira said sneaking in a quick kiss to his wife. "Okay honey, I'll call when I'm on my way home, try not to get in too much trouble while we're gone"

As they were heading out Cagalli turned around and spoke to the guys. "Oh and someone else will be coming around later to maybe lend you an extra pair of hands" Cagalli said just remembering. "Who is it?" Athrun asked. "Oh you'll see" Cagalli said heading back to her car with Milly following.

"Think we should be worried?" Athrun asked. "Nahh I think we have things under control" Kira said with some confidence in his voice. "Do you really think you should be counting your chickens before they hatch?" Athrun asked walking over to Mira's crib and began twirling around her mobile. "Come on Athrun we can pilot some of the most advanced Mobile Suits ever, we can go toe to toe with some of the most evil guys out there, How hard can two little kids be?" Kira asked.

'No good may come of this' Athrun thought to himself.

Milly relaxed as she felt the masseuse's hands rub away at her sore shoulder muscles. Cagalli had been right. It was a good idea to get out of the house for awhile. She had heard about how expensive Sand 2 Skin could be but was somewhat relieved that Cagalli would be picking up the tab for it. "Enjoying yourself Milly?" Cagalli asked from where she was as her Masseuse worked on her calves. "Yes, this is great on my shoulders and back" Milly said. "Glad I could be of service, sis" Cagalli said to milly. "Glad to see you see me that way Cagalli, like I'm truly a part of the family" Milly said feeling her back rubbed. "You've married my brother and made him happier than I've ever seen him and given me a niece and a nephew that I can't wait to spoil rotten" Cagalli mused. 'You and their grandparents' Milly thought to herself. She had heard from both Kira's mother and her parents about how they had bought a good many things for the babies.

She had also heard from Kira's mother that her husband Haruma, Kira's adoptive father had gone missing for months, and didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon. Milly thought once that she was trying to fill the void by spending so much time with the babies, and maybe she was.

Milly's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a door opening filled the room. Looking over Milly spied her fellow first time parent June Jule. "June, you're here too?" Milly asked sitting up from her table. "That's right, Cagalli invited me along on our little day out and I decided to take full advantage of it June replied laying down on her table.

"So where's Yzak, and is anyone watching Elle?" Milly asked wondering about June's husband and baby girl. "Yzak said he'd watch over Elle for today while I had a day off, he said this would be the first time in a week that he'd be able to spend a full day with her.He says that even though his mother is under house arrest and is more or less out of his life, the military is still running him into the ground by making him overlook the trainees and watching over potential candidates for his new squadron, that he'll be in command of exclusively" June said.

"It must be lonely" Milly said thinking back to the times that Kira was out fighting in the Freedom, and how he would never come back, or when Rumbergh was forcing Kira to work a weekend shift, gone for far too long. Seeing as how the atmosphere was quickly turning depressing, Cagalli decided to lighten the mood.

"Well ladies, I realize it's sad thinking about your husbands being gone so long, but how about we forget all that and enjoy our time off?" Cagalli said hoping to lift their spirits. "Right, let's just enjoy ourselves, eh ladies?" June asked, she grinned after hearing a resounding yes from her fellow female friends.

laying back down and letting the masseuse work his magic, June began to relax until Milly spoke. "So won't Lacus be joining us?" Milly asked "She'll be meeting us at the mall, she couldn't get a shuttle out here in time" Cagalli said. "Oh, okay just asking" Milly said. "So Milly..." June spoke up. "Yeah" Milly responded.

"How do you think our husbands are fairing with just the kids and not us around to help?" June asked, her curiousity getting the better of her.

"I don't have a clue, but they can probably handle it" Milly said.

"WE CAN"T HANLE THIS!" Kira shouted as Tolle continued to scream and cry in his arms. Tolle had woken up not too long after Milly had left and seeing that he wasn't greeted with the sight of his beloved mother he began to cry and scream, he was looking at the sight of the man who was always with his mother, he didn't know who this man was, why was he in his arms? what would he do to him?

"Oh don't cry Tolle it's just me daddy, see it's okay shh ,it's okay, it's okay" Kira said trying to keep his son from crying any further. 'This is always so much easier with Mira' Kira muttered to himself. Looking over, he saw Athrun making faces at his daughter, he was relieved to hear his daughter's laughter, but it was cut short when he heard his son begin to start crying again. 'It's always easier to get him calm down when Milly's here' Kira thought again to how easily it seemed for Milly to calm their son down. Looking over, he saw that Athrun had managed to keep Mira satisfied, so Kira took Tolle aside in the nursery, there was something in there that was usually needed to keep Tolle calm.

In the room right above Tolle's bed was a picture of Milly smiling. Taking a seat in the rocking chair next to the cribs. "You like being near her too eh little guy? Well I can't blame you, she's a great woman, and a wonderful mother. I miss her too but don't worry, she'll be home soon, just sit back and relax until then and we'll be in the clear" Kira said to his son. Looking on at the sleeping baby in his arms, he began to relax until a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Laying Tolle down in his crib, Kira walked over to the door and opened it. He was met by the sight of an exhausted looking Yzak holding his daughter.

"Yamato, you have experience with baby girls right?' Yzak said exhaling. "That's correct" Kira replied. "...I need your help" Yzak said with his eyebrow twitching. "How do you need help?" Kira asked. Moving aside, Kira picked up the baby and looked her over. "Yzak, you've never changed a diaper before have you?" Kira asked looking over how it was barely on the baby in front of him.

"I've been too busy looking over the new recruits for my team to be home to learn, June's taken a maternity leave and she's been home watching over Elle" Yzak explained. Kira was stunned at this, was he so obsessed with the ZAFT military that he'd put it before his family?

Listen Yamato, before you start lecturing me about anything, I never chose this. It's standard protocol for those in command of their own fleet, they have to be there to choose all available members of their crew and primary officers, they can't just leave it to chance or dump it into someone else's lap. I was only given a couple days off so I could spend it with my family. I'm just now starting to see the side effects of all of this, Elle hasn't been around me long enough so she's not as used to me and I knew you had a baby girl so I want you to help me out at least" Yzak said trying to remain calm.

"I know what it's like having a child who's not used to being around you as well as having a baby girl to take care of" Kira said. Looking up, Yzak saw Kira's eyes were more gentle now than they were a second ago. "Come on inside, I'll show you the tricks of the trade" Kira said picking up Elle and carrying her in. "I wonder how Milly's doing?" Kira asked to himself.

"I'm in Heaven, I've almost forgotten just how much fun it can be to go shopping" Milly said as she and her fellow female friends continued on in the shopping mall. "Cagalli I have got to thank you for suggesting this" Milly said excitedly. "I take it you're quite the shopper?" Cagalli asked carrying only one bag compared to June and Milly's four each. "Yeah, back before the war started, I'd spend hours with my mother or my friends in the shopping malls, my favorite place to escape too"

Milly said. "Well consider this my gift to you sis" Cagalli said. "Now what's say we head over to the baby stores before we finish up at Esper?" Cagalli asked. "Sounds like a good idea" June chimed in as they rode the escalator down to their chosen store. "I wonder how Yzak's doing with Elle" June said. Overhearing this, milly spoke up. "I'm sure he's headed in just the right direction" Milly said.

"It goes like this over and together" Kira said showing Yzak the correct way to put a diaper on. "There, fresh and clean, hope you payed close attention because we won't be doing that for awhile" Kira said handing Elle over to Yzak. "You handled that better than most guys usually do Yamato" Yzak said in an attempt to talk down to Kira. "Well in an attempt to kep my mind off of my wife's medical condition a few months ago I read up on almost everything there is to know about babies in some of the books I checked out at the library as well as purchased" Kira fired back.

"I see, well thank you Yamato, and Elle would like to thank you as well. "Thank you Mr. yamato" Yzak said from behind Elle's head with a very infantile voice while waving her hand at Kira. he couldn't help but chuckle at Yzak's diplay of humor.

"Wow Yzak I'm surprised, were you abducted by aliens on the way here and switched with a much nicer person" Athrun said feeding a spoonful of stewed carrots to Mira. "Well Zala, I may be an alien clone, but at least I'm not on the bottom at night" Yzak said with a slight edge to his voice. "No he's still the same person, or just a REALLY good clone" Athrun said back.

"Okay you two keep it nice we've got eight month olds present" Kira warned. "It's okay Yamato, just some old war talk creeping in" Yzak said shifting Elle to the other arm. Walking over Yzak shifted Elle to Mira's eye level. "Hey Elle, say hello to Mira she's a little lady like you are" Yzak then began to wave Elle's chubby little hand at Mira. Athrun kept silent at this sight, since it would probably never be seen again for a good long time, Yzak being nice, who knew it was possible?

He watched Yzak carry Elle over to the nursery where Kira was making sure that Milly's photo was right where Tolle could see it. Hey Yamato is it alright if I introduce my little girl to your son a little more formally?" Yzak asked of Kira. "I'd be delighted Yzak Kira said lifting Tolle up from the crib to meet Elle. "Elle, this is Tolle, you're new little friend, when you two are older you two can have a playdate, would that be fun?" Yzak whispered to Elle, at this the infant in Yzak's arms smiled, and surprisingly so did Tolle, it came in the form of a giggle from the two but it was the first time in awhile that either of them had seen a smile on either baby's face without their mothers being around. "I think they like that idea" Kira said to Yzak. "Yeah, I guess so" Yzak said back.

"Wonder how he girls are doing?" Kira said laying Tolle back down in the crib.

"Mmm, this parfait is the best" June said in between bites. "I'd wish they had something a little spicier" Cagalli mentioned after having to settle for a fruit cup

milly nodded her head in agreement taking a few bites of her french vanilla yogurt, although her meal and time with her friends was nice, she still felt unsettled for some reason, this did not go unnoticed. "Is anything wrong Milly?" Lacus asked her friend. "I'm just thinking about the twins. I know they're in good hands with Athrun and Kira but, maybe I'm starting to miss them, even with the three of you I'm startng to feel like..." "Like a part of you is gone and you want to be with it again" June spoke up interrupting Milly. "Don't forget, I had a daughter the same time as you did, and I feel the same way, I've never been away from Elle this long and I feel worried" June said.

"Thanks June, I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels the same" Milly spoke up with gratitude in her voice. "Don't get me wrong Cagalli, I'm more than happy that you invited us out, but..." Milly trailed off, thinking wistfully back to the twins. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll feel exactly the same way when athrun and I decide to settle down and start a family. Cagalli said digging back into the fruit cup. "Yeah I guess so, and if you ever need any help you'll know just who to call, right sis?" Milly said jokingly which earned a giggle from Cagalli. "But honestly, guys. I think that all this talk of family has brought us all closer together, to the point where we're all no longer strangers. We are family, you're all my sisters, and I'm happy to have met you, all of you" Cagalli said to the other girls.

"I'm glad to be a part of the family Cagalli, thank you for accepting all of us" Milly said with a grateful smile on her face. seeing the joy around her, cagalli decided to make one final speech. "Our meal is winding down and so is our time together but before we leave and return to rescue our husbands and boyfriend, I'd like to make a toast, to family, forever" Cagalli said, raising her glass. She smiled as she watched her fellow female friends do likewise. "To family, forever" chimed in the other girls clinking their glasses together.

Kira found himself sitting down at the recliner with Mira in his arms, bottle feeding her. The evening sun was about to set and Milly called saying she'd be home soon with a few gifts for the twins. Kira looked on as Mira was finishing up, while only a third of the bottle remained. feeling playful, Kira took the bottle and placed it in his mouth, lightly suckling on it, he froze however as he heard the door open, and watch as Cagalli, Milly and June walked in. Silence filled the room until Athrun left the nursery walking in on this extremely awkward moment. The silence continued until Cagalli walked forward and spoke up. "Lemme guess little bro, this was something you were hoping no one would see or catch on film right?" Cagalli said her arms folded and wore a smirk on her face.

"Well too bad, Milly" Cagalli said stepping aside so her sister in law could snap a photo of Kira in his compromising position. "This is going in the photo album for sure!" Milly said as the picture quickly developed from her camera. Once developed she quickly waved it in front of her husband. "Come and get it honey" Milly said skipping away from Kira, knowing he couldn't get to her with Mira in his arms.

"you're evil Milly, you're evil kira said removing the bottle from his mouth and carrying Mira into the nursery. "I just came by to collect my boyfriend and we'll be on our way, goodbye little bro take care" Cagalli said hugging Kira and leaving with Athrun. Walking over to Milly, Kira embraced her nad let his lips find hers. "So how was your day off sweetie?" Kira asked. "Wonderful, but to me there's nothing better than coming home to you and the kids" Milly said leaning into Kira.

"That's music to my ears sweetheart" Kira said rubbing Milly's back. Kira then scooped up Milly and carried her off into their room and laid beside her, preparing to let his lips find hers, when the sound of Tolle's crying interrupted them. Milly was prepared to go to her crying son when Kira stopped her. "Don't move, it is still your day off I'll handle it" Kira said getting up from where he was.

Milly was surpised at this until the crying stopped and Kira walked in carrying Tolle with him. He wants to say hi" Kira said to his wife. Kira walked into the dimly lit room carrying their son. Handing him over to Milly, he spoke. "I'll be right back" Kira said. Walking back over to the nursery, Kira carried in Mira and lay there beside his wife and son. "It's not the famiyl without everyone" Kira said. "No it isn't" Milly said leaning into kiss Kira, which he gladly accepted.

For one moment the whole world revolved around one boy, and one girl.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story, now please Read and Review. as for the image of Kira with the baby bottle, it was inspired by a pic of Mahummad Ali (sp)

in the same position, I thought it'd be cute to use.


End file.
